So The Drama, Rewritten
by whitem
Summary: Here is my version of what might happen if the situation in the movie was reversed.  Epilogue posted... Now finished.
1. Chapter 1

OK, I just had to start this, because it's been haunting me for quite a while. What better way to get rid of it than to just go ahead and write it. This wasn't even on my list of stories to write. Hope I do the idea justice.

Disclaimer: I have not, and will not, ever own these weird yet loveable characters. I also did not write the "Shell" story I am using, So the Drama. I am just changing it a bit by adding a different character of my own creation.

So the Drama, Rewritten

Note: This starts at the point in So the Drama right after Drakken tests his new synthodrones on Shego after she returns from her failed mission to get Mr. Nakasumi...

...x x x x...

"Shego… Walk with me, talk with me." As Dr. Drakken and Shego walked off, a janitor began to mop up the remains of Synthodrone 842. "Would you say that I'm… Evil?"

"Oy… not this again."

"Shego, please… be Honest."

"Yes, Yes… you're verrry evil." Shego replied

They walked in front of a clear protective barrier, and inside was a scientist who was on a ladder next to a tank with large tentacles spilling out over the sides.

"Ah… Henderson." Drakken said, waving to the man. "Crucial to the mutant life form project. Oh, I suppose your right." The two walk off as Henderson was pulled unexpectedly into the tank, never to be seen again.

"Dr. D., get a grip. No one does super weapons like you." Now they are standing in front of another clear barrier. "Just look at that annihilation ray."

"Evil by design." Drakken says as the unit powers on for the first time, and promptly starts to destroy the room. "And energy efficient."

"See… there ya go." Shego said, trying to keep her employers spirits up. Just as they walk away from the barrier, a red beam melts the glass and blasts a hole where the two had been previously standing!

Next they walk in front of another clear barrier, and inside are what look like many animatronic characters that look disturbingly like those in a ride called "It's a Tiny World" in a world-wide known theme park.

"The things I'm doing in the field of torture are very exciting." The test subject inside slams himself against the barrier in an attempt to get away from the irritating things.

The couple continues on.

"That's what I'm saying. You have definitely…" Shego says, and then her tone of voice changes as they are now standing in front of Drakken's latest project.

It was a split room. On one side, it looked like a 14 year old girls room, decorated with Brittina posters, teddy bears, and pink colors all over. The other side was decorated to look like a teenage boys room, decorated with posters of GWA wrestlers, sports team posters, and ones that had rock stars. "… lost it."

"My latest research project! I will get inside their high school heads. I will know Kim Possible's fatal flaw." He presses a communication switch. "Stevens, Carlson… progress report.

Stevens answered first. "What's up Dr. D. Diggity Dawg."

Carlson then answered from the other side. "Dude, Drakken… Whazzzuuup?"

Drakken hung his head in disappointment. We've lost them."

…x x x x…

Kim walks up to Monique where she was waiting at a street corner so they could both walk to school together. "Monique… you were totally right."

Feeling good about herself, Monique does a mock gesture of confidence. "I know… What was I right about?"

"The Bonnie problem." Kim answered. "Not an issue. Who cares about… _the food chain._ Ron and I are cool."

"Stand by your Ron." Kim's friend says as they continue to walk to school.

"I mean he is…" The two had been walking at a fairly brisk pace, and they actually caught up with Ron, who was on his scooter puttering along.

Ron was bent over the handlebars, completely lost in his own world as he was imagining that he was on a brand new Yamaha V-Max (trademark) Motorcycle.

Kim finished her statement as they passed him up. "… full of child-like wonder."

As Ron straightens up, he pulls himself out of his reverie and speaks in sort of a soto-voce… "Sometimes when it's just me and my machine scorchin' across the black top… I kinda lose myself."

Rufus pops up from the front-mounted basket, and snaps on a set of specially designed goggles. "Yay Haaay"

Kim waves as she and Monique pull ahead. "See you at school."

"Later Ron." Monique says.

"Keep it real Ladies!"

…x x x x…

As Ron circled the parking lot, Kim and Monique had already entered the school, and were headed for their lockers. A girl that neither of them had seen before was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking a bit lost.

She was about Kim's height, had light colored Strawberry-Blond hair, and hazel eyes. The girl wore a pair of light blue Capri pants, and a green top that had a white stripe down the long sleeves that clung to her shapely waist.

"Who's that?" Kim asked.

"I don't know Kim, but I like what she's wearing."

"Excuse me?" Kim asked the girl. "Are you new here? You look lost."

The girl spoke in a voice that was almost angelic in nature, but with a bit of mystery thrown in. "Yes I am. On both accounts. Do you think you can help me? My name is Erika Johnson, and I'm a mid-year transfer."

Kim and Monique politely shook the new girl's hand.

"Sure." Kim said. "My names Kim, and this is Monique. Let's see where your first class is so I can tell you where to go."

…x x x x…

The new girl ended up having all her morning classes with Kim, who told her all about the school, and gave her a basic lay-out of the place so Erika wouldn't get lost.

At 11:30 the bell rang for the first lunch period, and Kim, Monique, and Erika were all scheduled for that as well. They entered the cafeteria and Kim saw Ron already in line, getting his food from the lunch lady.

"Who's that?" Erika asked pointing in the general direction of Ron and the elderly woman as she plopped down an unidentifiable glop of something onto his tray.

"Oh… Cafeteria lady." Kim said. "Trust me… You cannot get her fired."

"Why would I… " Erika shook her head. "Never mind. I meant the blond boy."

"Oh that's just Ron." Kim said with a small smile.

"So you know him."

"Shah…" Kim said. We're tight."

"Hooked up?" Erika said with a strange look in her eye.

"Ewww no… Ron and me? No… no no no. We've been best friends since, you know, forever. But not like that. You know, he's ahhh…"

"Extreme Steam." Erika said with almost what looked like lust in her eyes.

"OK, hey… you know what? Let's not talk about him that way ever again? OK? Kay."

"Whatever's clever." Erika responded.

As Kim and Monique went through the food line, neither of them noticed the glances that Erika was taking towards Ron. After they all received their food, the three went over to the table Ron was sitting at, and Ron looked up just as Kim and Monique arrived.

"Hey Girls." Ron said in greeting to his friends.

Rufus popped up from te other side of a bowl of cheese, and waved. "Heeeloo."

Kim and Monique split so each could sit on opposite side of Ron. As they moved apart, Erika came up behind them and looked right at Ron. Gulping at the sight of the new girl, Ron smiled sheepishly. "H… Hi."

Before Kim could sit next to Ron, Erika swiftly stepped in front of her and sat right next to him. Kim gave her characteristic growl, and looked around for another chair.

"Hey there…" Erika said. "My names Erika. You're little friend here told me your name was Ron? Pleased to meet you."

"Uhh… he he… Likewise." Ron was being his usual self whenever he met a pretty girl who actually would talk to him. "Umm… Have you met Rufus?"

"Are you kickin' this, girlfriend?" Monique said to Kim.

Erika looked over at Monique. "Huh?"

"It takes a while to learn 'Monique Speak'." Kim said.

"Hey there, Rufus." Erika said ignoring the redhead turning towards Ron. "He's a Naked Mole Rat, isn't he?"

"Yeah! You know… most people don't get that. They think Rufus is just like a bald hamster."

I always wanted a Naked Mole Rat." She said, batting her eyelashes and she set her hand on the table so close to Ron's that they were almost touching. Kim gave another growl.

For the rest of the day, Kim kept seeing Ron and this… Erika… together. At the front of his locker, after cheer practice while he had his Mad Dog head off… and then even after school in the park. She could only watch as the two bounced up and down while laughing on the see-saw while she absently swung herself on a swing.

Later they went to Bueno Nacho, and Kim almost gagged when Erika fed nachos to both Ron and Rufus and then wiped both of their mouths off with a napkin.

…x x x x…

All the rest of that evening at home, all Kim could think of was the way Ron and this… Erika had been carrying on. She couldn't do her homework, as every time she sat at her desk, her eyes would gravitate to a picture of her and Ron sitting on her desk.

Finally giving up on finishing Homers Iliad, Kim got dressed for bed, and flopped herself on top of her covers.

"Am I losing Ron?" She said to herself, and then decided to crawl under the covers, but sleep eluded her teenage mind. Or so she thought.

…x x x x…

Kim awoke the next morning feeling that something wasn't quite… right. She threw on a robe, and padded down her stairs to the living room where her parents and the Tweebs were watching a special report.

"Good afternoon Middleton!" Tricia Lebowski said in her trademark low voice. "We have breaking news that a member of Team Possible is breaking away. We received this video tape just a few hours ago."

The picture changed, and there was Ron and Erika standing in front of "The Little White Chapel" in Las Vegas, Ron wearing a black tux and Erika wearing a knee-length form fitting white wedding dress.

Kim placed her hands on her face and screamed. "Nooooooooo!!!"

…x x x x…

Kim was mumbling loudly in her sleep. "No Ron… It can't be! You… didn't! Ron! I… I…"

Suddenly Kim sat up straight in her bed, sweat soaking her sheets. She drew a hand across her face, and mumbled to herself… "I'm sooo NOT jealing…"

To be continued…

* * *

PLEASE tell me this is a good idea. I just hope I don't screw it up… 


	2. Chapter 2

I think I may have figured out how to write this. It may be a bit more original than I was planning, but that's OK. I just have to think more. No jokes… cpneb…

Let me thank all who left a review for the first chapter…cpneb, TexasDad, CajunBear73, Joe Stoppinghem, Bubbahotek, AtomicFire, spectre666, Yankee Bard, Ace Ian Combat, and Daeron Blackoak…

Disclaimer: The story/movie "So the Drama" is owned by Disney, as is most of the characters involved. I'm just changing it slightly by adding a new character of my own design.

Chapter 2

The next day Ron and Erika toned it down a little bit since they were almost caught at least 3 times holding hands in the hallway. Mr. Barkin had a feeling something had been going on between Stoppable and the new girl, but he had yet to catch them in the act. He had heard though that holding hands was all the two had been doing.

"And that better be ALL they're doing." The assistant Principle mumbled to himself.

After cheer practice, and since it was Friday, Kim asked Ron if he would come over to her house for pizza. It was family night, and it wouldn't be the same without him. After Kim asked Ron while he held his Mad Dawg head, she didn't expect a question back as her answer.

"Can Erika come too?"

"What…" Kim growled, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"I said 'Can Erika come too?' Really Kim, you should get your ears checked."

"But it's Ro… I mean, it's family night Ron. MY family… You're part of it, not… Erika." A shadow seemed to fall over her face as she said the girl's name.

"Welll… OK Kim. I suppose so. The two of us have been hanging around together quite a bit. So I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break from each other."

Just then Erika walked into the gym calling his name. "Ronnie… There you are! Hey BF…" She said hugging herself into his arm, and she placed a small kiss on his cheek causing him to blush slightly. Neither of them saw Kim's left eye give a small twitch.

"I don't suppose you would mind if I took some 'Me' time tonight? There's some things I need to do for my Dad at home, and I should be done about 7:30 if you want to call me."

"Umm… yeah. Th… that's OK." Ron stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing around looking for Mr. Barkin. "... I'll give you a call later."

Erika gave him another kiss on his cheek, but this time it was perilously close to his lips. Kim's left hand involuntarily formed into a fist.

Both Kim and Ron watched Erika saunter away and leave the gym. If Kim's eyes had been lasers, she would have been a smoldering heap. Ron… well, let's just say he was watching her leave for a different reason.

"You didn't tell her?" Kim asked.

"What?" Ron said as he shook his head, slightly confused.

"You didn't tell her that you were coming over to my place." Kim didn't say this as a question, but a statement.

"Y… yeah… I… I guess I didn't want her to… get the wrong impression." Ron was stammering again. "I… I mean it's not like I'm… seeing you… on the side. You know?"

Kim looked at Ron sideways, and gave a small smirk. "Yeahhh… right."

"So what time do you want me to come over KP?"

"How about seven-ish?"

…x x x x…

Ron arrived at 7:10, just in time to see the Tweebs setting plates out on the table, and Kim was in the kitchen getting drinks ready for the meal. Three boxes of pizza were on the table, and there was a smaller one that had Rufus' name written in large letters across the top in black marker.

As soon as Ron walked up to the table the little guy saw this, and immediately hopped out of his pocket and proceeded to devour the cheese pizza, crust and all since it was the kind that had cheese stuffed into that too. The diversion worked, and within seconds the pizza was gone and Rufus was flat on his back sound asleep, his little tummy stuffed to capacity.

"Ron?" Kim called from the kitchen. "Could you come in here and help me with the drinks, please?"

"Sure Kim." He went into the kitchen, and found Kim holding onto three full glasses of soda. She nodded towards the other three on the counter, two of which held tea, and the third water. He quickly grabbed the three on the counter, and both walked back into the dinning room.

Just as they began to set the glasses down, Mrs. Dr. P. looked at her watch. "Where **is** your father?"

…x x x x…

Unknown to the family, Dr. Drakken and the sumo-ninja had broken into the space center, and was currently trying to gleen information from James about the Hephaestus Project.

"My teenage daughter is not afraid of you. Why should I be? Drew."

"Ahh! I hate it when you call me that! I am not the man you knew in college!"

"Still can't get a date though, I bet." James said with a smile. _He never changes._

Drakken stood up after leaning over James and began to rant. "Arrrr… Why is it every Possible I capture feels the need to give me lip! Doesn't anyone respect the traditional captive/captor relationship anymore? Has society just gone completely to seed?"

Seeing a pause in the villains ranting, James decided to speak. "If I could interrupt your rant to point out that I'm not going to tell you _anything_ about the project."

"Oh I anticipated that. You know what they say. If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few egg-heads." The sumo-ninja cracked his knuckles, hoping to finally see some action.

"Ohh Kay." James said, starting to feel a little nervous. "H… hold the phone here." He reached over and touched the screen on his mobile database that held the specs for the Hephaestus Project, selecting specific options.

When he was finished, a pleasant female voice emanated from the speaker. "Are you sure you wish to delete file Hephaestus?"

"Noo!" Drakken quickly said. He couldn't believe the scientist would do such a thing!

James quickly answered. "Yes."

"Dr. Possible voice print acknowledged". The PDA answered, and the screen went black as all data was wiped from its memory.

"You deleted it? Are you mad!" Dr Drakken was livid.

"No worries… Got it all up here." James said, tapping his forehead.

"Well good news then. Because I have a brain-tap machine… And I've been just dying to use it."

…x x x x…

"So how are you and Erika doing, Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked innocently. Her daughter had already clued her in to Ron's dating life.

"Ohh… we're doing good. In fact, just today she…"

"Ron…" Kim interrupted sounding a bit tweaked. "Can we not talk about her, OK? It's family night, and we should be just talking about **us**. You know? Family?"

Ron was taken aback. "I'm… sorry Kim. I really like her, you know? And I was just saying…"

"Back yard…" Kim said, grabbing his shirt. "Now."

Mrs. Possible and the Tweebs could hear Kim's raised voice all the way in the kitchen, but they couldn't tell what she was saying. Looking out the glass sliding door, they could see Kim was very animated in her discussion with Ron. Well, if you could call it a discussion, as it was only her that was talking, and Ron was just standing there with his head hung down a bit.

Kim must have said something that struck a nerve, as suddenly they heard Ron's voice, but it wasn't muffled as Kim's had been. It was clear as a bell.

"You're just jealous Kim! It looks like I'm going to have a date for the prom, and you don't! I like Erika, and if I want to ask her to the Prom, then I will! I'll see you tomorrow! Goodbye!"

Ron quickly walked to the side of the door and disappeared, obviously taking the steps down to go out the side gate from the back yard.

Kim came back in the house, her head hung low. Anne had a worried look on her face, and the Tweebs were strangely silent.

"Kimmie?" Her mom asked. "Is everything OK?"

"No Mom. It's not." Kim said, and slowly trudged through the house. "I'm not hungry anymore… I'm going up to my room."

Just as she started to head up the steps, her mom called out. "If you get hungry later, let me know! I'll heat up the pizza!"

"Well do it!" Jim and Tim chorused as they reached for a pizza box.

Anne quickly pulled the box just out of they're reach. "No! The fire department said… 'No more fusion experiments!'"

…x x x x…

As Ron walked home, his head hung low… He mumbled something under his breath. "Darn Kim… grumble grumble… saved money for a dress… grumble grumble…

"What time is it?" He then said to himself looking at his watch. "Almost 7:30. I suppose I could call Erika. See if she would want to get a bite to eat. Now I'm _really _hungry since I didn't get any pizza." His stomach growled.

Ron pulled out his cell phone, and pressed the speed dial for his girlfriend. It took a few rings, but she finally picked up. "Hey Ron… you're a bit early."

"Is that OK?"

"Uhh… yeah. It's fine."

"You hungry?" He asked hopefully.

"No, not really, but I'll go with you anyway. Where you want to meet?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Erika gave a small chuckle. "I shouldn't have even asked. See you at Bueno Nacho in ten?"

"Sure. See you then. Bye."

"Bye."

…x x x x…

Ten minutes later Ron was stuffing his face with a Naco platter while Rufus was grazing through a plate of nachos with jalapenos and cheese. His mind seemed to be else where, but he suddenly realized what his naked mole rat was eating.

"Go easy on the peppers there, Rufus." He chided the small guy. "I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and have to open a window."

"Ugh…" Erika said, but she said it with a smile. She was just sitting there absently stirring her soda with a straw, which caught his attention.

"What the…?" He said, reached over and took the straw out of her drink, dripping soda across the table.

"Hey…" Erika said sounding a bit irritated. The next thing she knew, Ron was stomping up to the counter with the straw in hand.

"This is the last straw!" Ned looked up from wiping the counter with a confused look on his face.

"We have more in the back…" He said while drying his hands on another towel stuck in his belt.

"You took… away… the bendy straw!"

"Ron… what is up with you?" Ned asked with a confused look on his face.

Ron stood in front of Ned with the straw in hand, and let his shoulders slump. "I'm sorry Ned. I… I had a bit of an argument with Kim earlier."

"Well it seems to me you better be more worried about the girl your with, than with Kim." Ned said.

"Huh…?"

Ron turned around and saw Erika sitting at the table looking at him with a worried look on her face. Forgetting about the bendy straw, Ron walked back to the table, and held his hand out to her.

"Let's get out of here and go for a walk. OK?"

"Sure thing." Erika replied as she took her boyfriend's hand and stood.

…x x x x…

As Ron and Erika walked slowly through Middleton Park, a full moon lit the path they were on as the two held hands. Ron had been strangely quiet, and as they approached a small wooden bench Erika sat down, followed by Ron.

"Are you… OK, Ron? You seem a bit… distant."

"I'm sorry Erika. Kim and I had an argument earlier, and I feel bad about something I said."

"Hey… Let's not talk about her. OK? What about us?"

"Wha… what about us?"

"I really like you Ron. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah… I really like you too Erika." He paused for a bit and looked deep into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Erika?"

"Yes Ron?"

"I know you just started school here… but… would you… like to go to Prom with me?"

"Oh Ron…" She answered with a demure look. "I would lo…"

_beep beep beep…bzzzzz_

Rufus stuck his head out of his pocket yawning, and handed Ron his pager. It had woke up the little guy from a nap. Ron looked at the display, and gave a small gasp.

"Kim? 911? I'm sorry Erika… I… have to go. Kim needs me. It's an emergency."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable… You're going to go run off with Kim Possible instead of spending Friday evening with your girlfriend?"

"She paged me with 911! I have to go… It's… what we do." Ron took off, leaving Erika sitting on the bench. It didn't even register in his mind that he had not even told his girlfriend his middle name.

…x x x x…

Just as he reached the Possible's front door, Kim opened it. She had been waiting for him, and now she was looking at Ron with worry on her face.

"Kim…? Are you OK?"

"Ron… Drakken has my Dad."

To be continued…

* * *

I hope the scene with Drakken and Mr. Dr. P. was too boring. I just thought it was hilarious, and had to put it in here…

Well…? Does this still work? Let me know. Thanks…


	3. Chapter 3

OK, I'm done asking if this works, 'cuz apparently everyone likes it. Sorry I took a little longer to post this. I had a few "Real Life Issues" I had to deal with. I also had Dataweaver Beta this chapter for me, and he had a few suggestions I worked in. Thanks so much Dude! It was a HUGE help…

Let me thank all those who reviewed the last chapter: Daeron Blackoak, AtomicFire, Moonprincess92, Aero Tendo, MrDrP, CajunBear73, Joe Stoppinghem, Bubbahotek, surforst, and Lonestarr… As always, I appreciate the reviews!

Disclaimer: The movie "Kim Possible: So the Drama" is not mine, and neither are the characters involved in this story. Erika is my own creation… (I know y'all already know this, but I just need to be legal…K'?)

Note: This chapter begins just after Kim pulls her dad from the tank in Drakken's lair.

Chapter 3

"Dad… Are you OK?" Kim asked after retrieving her father from the Mutation Tank.

"Yup." He said with a bewildered look on his face. "At least I… think so."

"What exactly did Drakken do to you?"

"I… I have no idea." He replied. Confusion was still evident on his face.

"He captured you in your lab… right?"

"Did he? I don't remember. I remember wanting bacon on my pizza… then, nothing."

"C'mon Dad… we better get you home.

As the three walked out of the lab, Ron excitedly asked Kim a perplexing question. "Kim? Did you notice that Drakken actually said my name?"

"Ron…" Kim said breathing out, and then recalled what the hologram of Dr. Drakken had said to them.

…x x x x…

"I wish I could be there… But I'm busy settling into my new lair. The lair from which I will take over the world!" Drakken seemed to be quite proud of himself at that point. Then he said something that Kim had never paid much mind to, until Ron mentioned it.

"Farewell, Kim Possible! Farewell!" His voice then went low, and sinister. "…and as for you Stoppable… you're _still_ a buffoon!"

…x x x x…

That was very odd indeed.

…x x x x…

The next day, Kim, Monique, and Ron all went to the mall to shop for the Prom, mainly for clothes. After all, what self-respecting World-Saving Teen Hero would show up in her Mission clothes?

As Kim and Monique were trying on dresses in adjacent changing rooms, Kim was telling her best GF about saving her dad the previous evening. She didn't want to mention the argument her and Ron had before hand, as it didn't seem the right time or place to do so.

Needless to say, Monique was strangely excited by the fact that Kim had saved her Dad. "You saved your Dad?"

"So not the drama, Monique…"

"You know what this means… You got it goin' on."

"I do?" Kim asked, curious where Monique was headed with this conversation.

"Yeah! You can never be grounded girl… So why did 'Evil Dude' pull the Dad-nappin' anyway?"

"To… Play me. I guess." Kim replied… still a bit confused about why Drakken had taken her dad. "Something's off the road here, though. Usually I can crack Drakken's sicko plots, no prob. This time, it's all so… random.

Monique took a look at one of the dresses she had taken in the dressing room. "I want something that says… 'This girl is too fine for you, baby boy'."

"Think I can pull this off?" Kim asked as she stepped out of the dressing room with a black and light blue dress that looked like an upside-down flower.

"Ugghhh…" Was Monique's initial reaction. "Pull it off, and throw it away!"

Kim went back into the dressing room, and proceeded to take the hideous dress off. "Maybe I should just raid my closet."

"Not for the Prom… You're going to be… Kim-derella!"

"But I'm without a Prince," Was the glum response.

"Who knows, Kim…" Monique said to try and cheer her friend up a bit. "You might be going alone, but you might end up with some fine Man-candy at your side."

"I… I don't know about this Monique." Kim said as she stepped out of the dressing room with a shimmering blue dress on.

"I think it's fine, Kim." Monique said, thinking she was referring to the 'Man" issue. "If you put your swerve on girl, you'll have every guy at the prom punching your dance card."

"Huh…" Kim had never heard that slang before.

Just then, Erika happened to walk by, and she was laden down with various dresses of her own that she wanted to try on in the dressing rooms. Apparently she was going to the Prom also.

"Hey Kim." The strawberry blonde said cheerfully.

"Hi… Erika." Kim's mood just went foul. She feigned interest, and tried to cover her mood. "Picking out a Prom dress?"

"Oh yes!" She said excitedly. "Ron asked me to go… and I said Yes!"

Bonnie just happened to walk up to the two girls just as Erika finished speaking. Bonnie had heard. "What? You mean that loser Stoppable has a date? With you?"

"Ummm… yeah…" Erika was looking at Bonnie sideways, trying to figure out the girl's angle.

Bonnie turned to Kim facing her head on, and effectively shut out Erika, who shrugged her shoulders and turned to step into a dressing stall. "And what are _you_ buying a dress for 'K'? You're not even going with anyone. Or are you going to pick up on the 'Wall Flowers'?

Monique noticed that Kim must have unconsciously dropped back into a defensive stance, and one of her hands had turned into a ball of steel. She decided to get Bonnie away from Kim before the redhead decided to lay the brunette out with a single punch. She looked out the front of the store, saw Brick, and immediately had a devilishly good idea.

"Is that Brick out there hittin' on the girl in Earring World?"

Immediately Bonnie's face had a combined look of fury, and worry. "He's hypnotized by her big… hoops!" And Bonnie quickly left the store going after her boyfriend, setting off the store alarm in the process as she still had on a dress that she was trying on.

Immediately Ron stepped out of a dressing stall that was two down from where Kim and Monique had been. "What's the sitch?" He said, ready for action. Or so he thought.

Kim had a look that said 'Not again', and Monique had covered her eyes with both of her hands. Erika, who had turned around as she stood in the doorway of the stall, also placed a hand over her eyes, but her fingers were spaced apart enough that she could peer through. No one noticed the small grin on her lips.

Ron stood there not realizing that he had stepped out of the dressing stall without his pants on. "What? What?"

Monique was the first to respond verbally. "Dude… cover up them bony knees. I so did NOT need to see that you wear boxers!"

"X Y Z?" Ron said, slightly confused.

Erika quickly stepped up to Ron and whispered into one of his ears "I like bony knees." She then went back into the dressing stall, and before closing the doors, she turned and blew a kiss to her boyfriend. It was all Kim could do to keep herself from emitting another growl as her eyes shot daggers into Erika's back as she turned around to go back into the dressing room.

Ron stood there for a bit with his own goofy look, and then saw Rufus come out of the dressing stall dragging his pants. He quickly grabbed them and ducked back in behind the louvered swinging doors.

…x x x x…

After 15 minutes of working on the locked door, Shego was able to access Dr. Drakken's secret Computer Room. She went over to the controls for the main-frame, and pressed the space bar to remove the sickening screen-saver of Snow Man Hank.

She had gotten lucky, and Drakken had not closed the file he was working on.

"What is he up to?" Shego said out loud to herself. "A toy design, top secret cybertronic technology, synthodrone personality and performance upgrades… and teen-scene junk? What is he going to do? Throw the worlds weirdest pajama party?"

Suddenly Drakken stepped up behind her. "You really haven't figured it out, have you?"

"There _is _no plan here! No way!"

"Oh but there is." Drakken sing-songed.

"Spill!" Shego said, losing patience as she grabbed her employer by the shoulders.

"No." He said simply.

"Why not…!" Shego said, her temper flaring as she powered up her hands.

"Kim Possible is not smarter than you." He stated flatly.

"True." Shego said, extinguishing her hands.

"If you can't figure it out… _She_ can't figure it out. And that means…"

"You just might win." Shego said, finishing his sentence, and in shock at her own revelation.

"Ohh… I'm quite confident." Drakken started to leave the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm due in a Board of Director's Meeting."

"You?" Shego said, once again confused. "At what company?"

"Eehh… the one I recently acquired in a… hostile take-over."

"Not even a hint?" Shego asked.

Drakken raised a finger to his chin as if in thought, and replied. "No… But I will say this… Sidekicks can be fooled."

"Wait…" Shego called as Drakken left the computer room. "Are you talking about m…"

The door slammed shut on her words.

…x x x x…

All over the world, Bueno Nacho released kiddie meals, and in each one was a small toy robot named "Lil' Diablo". Immediately it became a huge hit with kids of all ages… and a few collectors.

…x x x x…

Ron and Erika left the mall together, and Kim and Monique weren't far behind. It was Kim's plan to try and follow the two and see where they were going next. In the process, she was going to drag Monique along with her as back-up. After all, since she was 'The' Kim Possible, what would a mission be without a side-kick?

They were able to watch the couple walk to Erika's vehicle, which was a sport mini-pickup. Staying behind a pillar in front of the mall, Kim was able to watch Erika and Ron pick up his scooter, and start to place it in the back of the pickup.

Erika opened the tailgate, pulled out a small ramp, and attached one end to the opened truck. Kim and Monique were close enough to hear the two talking to each other.

"OK, Ron… let's roll your scooter inside."

"But I wanna _ride _it in. You know… to look cool." Erika just smiled and shook her head side to side.

"But Ronnie dear, what if you mis-judge the distance here and crash into the back of the cab? I would really like to keep my truck in one piece."

"Aww Mann." Ron groused and the two rolled the scooter up the ramp and into the back of the small truck. It just barely fit. Just as they started to strap it down, Kim decided to make a bold move, and approach them. Monique decided to stay back and watch the fireworks.

"Hey Ron… Erika. What are you guys doing this evening?"

"Bueno Nacho?" Ron said, making it sound like a question, looking at his girlfriend. Rufus popped up in his pocket and chittered excitedly, looking forward to nachos with extra cheese.

"Oh c'mon, Ronnie…" Erika said playfully and gave a slight pout. "We go there almost every night. You don't want to end up some fat blob later in life running around hysterically looking for nothing but greasy food, do you?"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ron said, looking at her sideways.

"I'm just worried about your health. I say we go to this new yogurt place called Yogurt for You, and relax with a nice cold…"

"Yogurt?" Ron said, instantly becoming agitated, and placed his hands over his ears. "La la la la la Not eating it! I don't like to eat anything in which the name has a 'Y' and a 'G' in it!"

Kim pulled one of his hands away from an ear, and spoke to him in a slightly exasperated manner. "Calm down Ron. It's only frozen yogurt. It's not like it'll mutate you into some hideous 10 foot rampaging monster." This shut Ron up and he let his hands drop to his side.

"Kim…" Erika said with a look of irritation. "I really don't like you talking to my boyfriend like that."

"Oh… Like _you_ know what's good for him." Kim said heatedly.

"Hey, I'm the one who…"

"Just where do you get off telling _my best friend_ what he can, and cannot eat? If he want's Naco's… let him eat Naco's!" Her hands flew into the air. "Don't force-feed him something he doesn't like! Believe me, I'VE TRIED!"

By now Kim's anger had welled up to where she was almost literally screaming in the girl's face.

"Ladies… Ladies…" Ron said as he forced himself between the two girls, who were by now nose to nose. Gently he pushed the two obviously upset women apart from each other. "Please, don't be fightin' over the The Ron-Man."

"Then step up and be one." Kim mumbled, but Ron heard.

"Hey now Kim…" Ron said becoming defensive. "You sure you're not just upset that I didn't ask _you_ to the Prom?"

Kim's eyes dangerously narrowed. "What…"

Monique had been silently watching the entire conversation, and when it looked like that two people who had been friends for 14 years were about to say something that may throw it all away, she stepped in. After all… Kim and Ron were her best friends.

Monique slowly put a hand on her friend's shoulder, and Kim shot her a glance. Monique spoke softly into her ear. "Let's go Kim… it's not worth it. No jealous outbursts are allowed in front of the mall."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked with a confused look. Monique gestured to a sign just below the "No Skateboarding" sign. It read, "No jealous rages within 75 feet of the mall entrance. Pursuant to order #35846.1.4 of Penal Law 3.645"

As Monique led Kim off, Kim could be heard mumbling something about _not_ jealing…

…x x x x…

Ron decided to go to the yogurt place with his girlfriend, and Kim and Monique ended up at Bueno Nacho. Kim ordered a small taco salad, and Monique ordered a bean burrito. They ended up sitting at the same booth they always had.

"Glad I'm not riding home with you…" Kim said as Monique slathered the burrito with hot sauce.

"Hey… this helps keep my girlish figure." Monique replied, and forked a large bite into her mouth.

"What's up with this?" Kim said, pointing out the window.

Outside the fast food restaurant, a local TV station's van pulled up, and out stepped a reporter. The woman walked in holding a microphone, and a cameraman closely followed her. She went up to the counter, and asked for the store manager.

"Oh… Hey!" Monique said excitedly. "I read this in the paper! Wolf Channel 6 was planning on doing an expose' on the newest craze, the Lil' Diablos! And we're here to see it in person!"

Suddenly, from seemingly out of no where, about 2 dozen 6 year olds appeared, all were trying to get to the counter and get ahold of one of the Lil' Diablo toys. Kim looked out the window and saw the Middleton Elementary bus park about 50 feet from the building. Apparently there was a field trip of some sort that they were just coming back from.

The reporter Alotta Raine motioned to her cameraman and then began to speak. "I'm here at Bueno Nacho, home of Lil' Diablo. This tiny toy, this mini must have, this cute little devil is the latest craze for kids of all ages all over the world. Why even Kim Possible is here!"

The reporter pushed her way through the throngs of kids, and made her way to Kim and Monique's table. The reporter then handed Kim one of the toys and again began to speak. Irritated, Kim tightly gripped the little toy, not even looking at it.

"So, Kim Possible… what do you think of this new craze that has almost every kid in the tri-city area going nuts?" She looked around the establishment. "I don't see your sidekick anywhere… We thought he might be with you. What's his name again? Don, John…"

Kim looked at the reporter, and then into the camera, her face set in a scowl. "It's Ron. And he's not here. He's off gallivanting around with…"

Monique grabbed her friend's elbow. "Kim…"

"Oops… I'm sorry, I have to go." Kim then dropped the Lil' Diablo into a clear plastic glass, which was half full of water. The little toy dropped to the bottom, and then bobbed back up to the top, and the camera caught everything. It zoomed in to the bobbing toy, and then pulled out to encompass the throngs of kids, with the reporter standing in the middle.

…x x x x…

Ron and Erika arrived at Ron's house, and they unloaded his scooter. "You want to come in? You still haven't met my 'rents."

Erika looked a little nervous. "No… That's OK. I'm sure I'll meet them. Eventually."

She leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" He said dreamily, wishing Erika had kissed him on the mouth. Just how long did he have to wait for that to happen?

As soon as he walked inside, the cordless phone in the kitchen rang, and he picked it up as he walked by. It was Wade. "Hey Ron…"

"Hey Wade, what's up?" Ron said as he flipped on the TV, flopping onto the couch. It just happened to be on Wolf Channel 6, and it was repeating earlier news. Kim was on TV sitting at Bueno Nacho, a Lil' Diablo firmly planted in her fist, her knuckles noticeably white.

The timing couldn't have been better, as she said "It's Ron. And he's not here. He's off gallivanting around with…" She was then pulled out of range of the camera.

"Have you seen the news yet?" Wade finished.

"I just did, Wade. I just did." He breathed out, letting his shoulders slump. "I… I better talk to her."

"Yeah, you probably should."

"Any idea where she might be?" Ron asked the young tech guru.

"I'll give you one guess."

…x x x x…

Kim sat dejectedly on the couch in Ron's tree house. Check that, her and Ron's tree house. She breathed out. "What has happened to you Ron?" She said softly to herself.. "To… us?"

Just then she heard a voice call up the tree. "Kim? You there?" It was Ron. He found her.

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry again for taking two weeks...

Now I just hope I do the Tree House scene justice. It's proving difficult to write...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken me this long to get chapter 4 up. I promise it will not take me longer than two weeks to update. Anyways… I would like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter: Moonpricess92, AtomicFire, surforst, Comet Moon, Ace Ian Combat, CajunBear73, Joe Stoppinghem, Lonestarr, higherb81, and Second daughter of Eve.

Once again a HUGE Thank-you to Dataweaver for doing a Beta Read, and helping me through some rough spots. You're awesome, Dude!

Disclaimer: Yep, that wonderfully legal little phrase that says I do not own either the characters, or the story "So the Drama".

Chapter 4

Just then she heard a voice call up the tree. "Kim? You there?" It was Ron. He found her.

For a brief second Kim thought if she stayed quiet, he might go away. Her emotions were so messed up at this point, she wasn't sure if she could carry on a civil conversation with Ron.

"I know you're up there Kim… I heard the couch squeak."

_Dang!_ "What… What are you doing here Ron? Shouldn't you be with your _girlfriend_?" She put as much venom into the last word as she could.

"Please Kim… Can we talk?" He said, ignoring the obvious animosity.

"Well… I suppose. Come on up."

Ron climbed the steps into the tree house and pulled himself inside. He could tell that his best friend was very upset, and he couldn't stand to see her sad. His first inclination was to sit down at Kim's side, pull her into a hug, and tell her that everything would be OK. Ron did **not** want to lose her as a friend.

Kim had always been the strong one of the two, and this was just tearing him up inside. A small bag beside her on the couch temporarily caught his attention.

"Whatcha got there, KP?" He motioned towards the Bueno Nacho sack.

"Half a burrito that I couldn't finish. You want it?" She started to reach for the bag.

He started to reach for it too, but then had second thoughts. "Nah… That's OK."

Kim feigned surprise. "You're turning down food? Wait… has Hell frozen over?"

"Ha Ha Kim. I'm just not hungry. Plus… I'm actually trying to watch a little more of what I eat. I guess Erika is finally having an effect on me"

Kim tried to change the subject. "Speaking of eating… Where's Rufus?"

"He already went into the house. The little guy was a bit tired." Ron sat on the far end of the couch, looking at his friend with a concerned face. "Kim…? I… saw you on TV."

"I'm sorry Ron…" She started to say, and her eyes seemed to suddenly find interest in the nails holding the floorboards down. Kim's lips moved as she mumbled something under her breath.

"Sorry Kim… I didn't hear what you said."

Kim looked up at Ron, her eyes welling with tears as they threatened to burst forth. "We… We don't do anything together anymore. I… I miss you." Her lower lip trembled a little.

"Hey… hey there Kim." Ron said as he scooted closer to his friend. "I'm here, as I always have been. I mean… I'm only dating Erika. It's not like the time I went to Camp Wannaweep, you know…"

"Please Ron… don't bring that up." She said, squeezing her eyes shut, and a tear escaped from one eye.

He had a confused look in his face. "Uhh… Kim? Remember, it was _me_ that was at that wretched summer camp, not you. **I** should be the one who doesn't want to talk about it."

"I know Ron… I know. Even though you had the ticks, and the poison ivy…"

"Mom stopped accepting my phone calls…" Ron said continuing the list of bad things at camp.

"…Did you ever think that it might have affected me too? My best friend was gone for the entire summer!" Her eyes were again glistening with tears not yet fallen. "I just don't want to lose you… as a friend. I mean, now that you're with Erika…"

Ron's brow narrowed. "You're not trying to say that she…"

As if on cue, a familiar voice could be heard from below the tree house. "Hey Ron… You up there?" It was Erika.

"Be down in a minute." He called back, and then turned back to Kim. "Kim… Erika isn't going to change what the two of us have. We'll always be tight. You know that, don't you?"

Kim took a shuddering breath. "Yeah… you and me, friends forever." She gave her best winning smile, but it came across as just a weak grin.

Ron started to head down the steps. "I'll talk to you tomorrow KP."

"Sure Ron… Tomorrow." She slumped back onto the couch as he disappeared down the steps. "I'm _not_ jealous."

…x x x x…

Ron and Erika were walking along the street just in front of his house, and Ron asked his girlfriend a question. "So Erika… Why did you come back? I thought you went home?"

"I was… headed home, but then I realized I had wanted to talk to you about something. Something important."

"Ohhh Kay." Suddenly Ron started to feel a little nervous.

"Do you think Kim is OK… with us?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… I think she is. I mean… She hasn't said anything. Really."

"Are you going to keep going on missions with her?" Erika's hazel eyes seem to bore directly into him.

"Well… Yeah. I… guess so. I mean… Someone has to have her back. You know." For some reason he didn't like where this line of questioning was headed.

"I… I just don't like the idea of you continually putting yourself in danger. Kim can handle things by herself, can't she? I just…" Erika dropped her eyes, and then looked back up at Ron with a bit of a pout. "I just don't want my Badical Boyfriend to get hurt."

"Pssshh…" Ron replied with a wave of his hand. "The Ron-Man can stay out of trouble. After all, I have Mad-fu skills!" Ron then stepped back in what he thought would be an impressive defensive stance, and his pants decided to fall down to his ankles.

"…oops… Sorry. Heh Heh…"

As Ron hastily pulled his pants up, Erika continued to speak. "See Baby? You can't even strike a pose without your pants falling down."

"Hey…" Ron said feeling slightly put out, "Just the other day I helped KP save her Dad! My pants didn't fall down once!"

"OK… OK… So you **do** help… sometimes." Erika stopped walking, turned towards Ron, and took his other hand and stood face to face with him. "Ronnie… What would you say if I… asked you to stop?"

Suddenly Ron's world came crashing down around him. A beautiful girl, that he was dating, just basically asked him to dump his best friend. He and Kim had been friends for so long, it was hard to think of her not being there for him, and him not being there for her. He had to choose his next words carefully, or he could ruin the best relationship he ever had with a girl… outside of Kim.

"You… are you… asking me to not see Kim again?" Ron wanted to make sure that he wasn't misinterpreting her question. The Prom was the very next evening, and he SO did not want to break up with his girlfriend the night before. That would just… suck.

"No… Not really. It's just that… you do go on quite of few of these 'so called' missions, don't you?" She kept talking at a fast pace to keep Ron from answering. "And you still see her on days that you **don't **have missions, right?"

"Well, yeah. We're like… best friends. Have been for about 16 years. Best friends do tend to hang with each other." _So far so good_, he thought.

"Oh… I don't want you to get rid of her as a friend, Ron. It's just… I would like to spend more time with my boyfriend…" She snuggled herself under his arm. "… and I would like to at least NOT have something as special as Prom be interrupted. Is that too much to ask? I mean, after all, it's not like the world is going to end tomorrow. Right?"

…x x x x…

The next afternoon about 6 PM, Kim was putting on her dress and was now looking at herself in the full-length mirror. She ran her hands across the light blue fabric as it accentuated her hips nicely. She turned around and looked at Panda-Roo, who was sitting on her bed.

"I don't know, Panda-roo. It's not like Ron hasn't dated others before. I mean… he did see Zita for a little bit, but it never really turned into anything… And when I called him to help me when I locked braces with Walter Nelson, he helped me with out even batting an eye. That was sooo embarrassing, and he never once teased me about it. Even today. He hasn't even brought up the fact that I risked my life to go on a date with… Josh Mankey… when I could have literally disappeared from the face of the earth! He saved me then too! Big time!"

The stuffed animal continued to just look at her, not judging. Kim continued with her one-sided conversation. "I mean… It feels like there's something different now. Almost like there's something between us.

"Who am I kidding?" Kim said plopping herself onto her back on the bed feeling exasperated. "There's been something there for a long time. Well… _I_ think there's something there. Does he?" Kim brought her hands up to her shoulders with her arms crossed.

Moving herself to the edge of the bed, Kim put the sandal pumps on that matched the dress, and then stood and looked back at her stuffed animal. "Well… I think I'm ready Roo… And not just for the dance either. I may make a fool of myself, but I really need to tell him how I feel. I mean… He'll understand, right?" She continued to look at the unmoving stuffed cross between a kangaroo and a panda.

Sitting back down on her bed, Kim kicked off the shoes and held her stuffed toy in a crushing hug. "Who am I kidding? This is… Ron… I'm talking about. I mean, to him, I'm 'KP, best friend since Pre-K'. He'd freak if I told him that… that I…" Kim's heart skipped a beat, and her jaw dropped in realization.

Once again Kim fell onto her back on the bed, and slapped her hands across her face. "I don't believe this! I _AM_ jealing! If I tell him this… How I feel… It would ruin our friendship!"

She looked at Panda-Roo again as if searching for an answer. Suddenly she had one. "I can't go… I can't do this to him. To us. Aww Mann! I need to get out of here."

…x x x x…

Ron and Erika entered the Prom, and each of them had a huge grin on their faces. Ron wore his Dad's old blue tux, and Erika was in a stunning green dress that draped down her back, and the front revealed modest cleavage. She had a pair of pearl earrings, and a matching pearl necklace on, but no other jewelry. Her light red hair was pulled back and tied in a tasteful pony, yet long bangs framed her face

Just as they walked through the double doors, both let out a small gasp at the decorations. There was a large arc of balloons over the doorway they had just entered, and inside were balloons and streamers everywhere! It was almost a carnival atmosphere, and light music was being played as the DJ finished setting up his equipment.

This was it! Ron Stoppable was in the house with a beautiful girl on his arm. A few of his friends looked up as they entered and waved. Even Monique waved at the two and then went over to the punch bowl.

Suddenly feeling a bit nervous, Ron turned to his girlfriend and asked in a shaky voice, "W… would you like s… something to drink? I see they've got punch."

"Is it carbonated? That always makes my nose feel funny." His girlfriend said as she wrinkled her nose.

"I… I don't know, I'll ask."

…x x x x…

Kim changed her clothes, putting on her green tank top, and sweat pants. If she wasn't going to the Prom, then she was going to at least use the time to stay in shape… let alone burn off some of this energy she had built up talking with her stuffed animal.

After running for only about ten minutes, Kim found herself crossing the parking lot of Bueno Nacho. "Well (huff)… I guess I could use a drink. I forgot my water, and I should be able to get some there."

Kim entered the Tex-Mex eatery, and almost immediately she was getting a bad vibe from the place. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but she ignored it and walked up to the counter where Ned stood. He didn't quite seem himself, and a rather large bald man with a scar on his head was standing right behind him off to one side.

"Hey Kim." He said with a smile plastered to his face. "Welcome to Bueno Nacho. Can I take your order?"

"Hey Ned…" She said catching her breath. "Can I just get a bottle of water please?"

"S… sure Kim, no problem."

…x x x x…

Since Ron found out that the punch was indeed carbonated, he opted to get her a bottle of water. When he returned back to where he had left Erika, at first he didn't see her.

"Ron! Over here." She had gone over to a table and sat down while waiting for him. Just as he approached her, the DJ started to play a slow song. Ron sat the water bottle on the table and held his hand out.

"Would you like to dance M'Lady?"

"Why yes kind sir, I would love to." Erika let Ron lead her to the dance floor, and she gently lay her arms on his shoulders. Ron's hands went around her waist and the two started to sway to the music.

…x x x x…

Kim sat down at one of the tables trying very hard not to look over at the booth that her and Ron had always shared. She opened the bottle and took a swig. She absently started to finger the small-tented advertisement on the table extolling the advantages of the new kiddie meal, and the little El Diablo toy that was included.

The design of the little toy had never caught her attention before. She looked down at the paper place-mat on the table which had a color-me drawing of the toy. Her eyes narrowed as something clicked in her head.

"I've… seen this before. Haven't I?"

She took the Kimmunicator that she always carried along out of her pocket and keyed Wade.

"Wade? I've got a question for you that's going to come completely out of left field."

"OK Kim… what's up?" Wade said as he poised his fingers of his keyboard, ready to do whatever was needed.

…x x x x…

As Ron and Erika continued to dance, Ron's senses were in overdrive. He could smell her perfume, and it was almost intoxicating. He noticed that Erika was gradually getting closer and closer to him as they swayed to the music.

He could feel her arms tighten around his neck as she started to pull him in and after only a few seconds, it was almost as if they were joined at the hip. Her head was now on his shoulder, and he had his face buried in her luxurious hair. It was so soft… so…

Erika suddenly pulled her head off his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes.

…x x x x…

"So the design of the Diablo toy matches up to the drawing made by Mr. Nakasumi?" Kim asked her tech guru.

"Almost perfectly Kim. I would say that Mr. Nakasumi's drawing was the basis for the design of El Diablo."

Following his deductions, Kim continued. "Maybe that's why Drakken was after him a few weeks ago. But why…"

Kim was so into her conversation with Wade, that she didn't notice that all of the toys that were placed around the room had now turned towards her.

"Kim?" Ned called to her sounding nervous.

"What is it Ned? I'm kinda… busy…" Kim said as she turned her head to look at Ned, and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

There was Ned, the supposed manager of Bueno Nacho store #582, with a look of fear on his face. Standing in front of him on the counter was a row of the little Diablo toys. The new manager was standing behind him with a hand on Ned's shoulder.

…x x x x…

Ron knew what was supposed to happen next as Erika closed her eyes and started to lean towards him. Her lips were starting to pucker slightly as she fully expected him to kiss her.

How could he refuse? Up until now, the only kisses he had gotten from Erika were on the cheek, and now she seemed to be ready for a real kiss… on the lips. He brought his hands up her back and pressed slightly, pulling her closer into his body.

…x x x x…

"Diablo's… Attack!" The manager said and backed himself out from behind the counter, pulling Ned along with him. Every single toy that was near Kim suddenly leaped at her and grabbed onto her clothes and hair!

Kim yelped in surprise, and was able to jump up from her chair, sending a few of the toys flying. They were replaced by twice as many as they continued to pile onto her. She went to leap out of the pile of toys and her foot stepped on one of them causing Kim's to foot to shoot out from under her and down she went, tangled in other chairs.

Kim was able to see Ned being pushed out of the front door by the so-called manager as toys by the hundreds came over the counter from the back room like a continuous wave. In a matter of seconds, Kim was completely overtaken by the little toys.

As they continued to cover her she struggled, but couldn't shake the little toys. It was as if they had all linked themselves together now, and were starting to squeeze. It felt like she was in a cocoon made of the toys, and it was now constricting, and starting to cut off her air.

The last thing Kim saw before her face was completely covered by the toys was the batteries being removed from her Kimmunicator by two more Diablo toys.

She cried out for a partner who was some where else entirely, not even aware that she was in danger. Just as Kim called out his name, an El Diablo toy covered her mouth.

"Ro…! Mmmph!"

…x x x x…

Ron and his girlfriend had stopped dancing, even though the music continued. Their eyes locked for a second, and Erika's eyes closed again. He started to close his eyes and moved his face closer to Erika's, ready to give his girlfriend their first real kiss.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: None… 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it looks like updates are going to be every 2 weeks. Oh well… I'm really surprised at all the hits this is getting! Let me shout out another Thank-you to all who reviewed the last chapter… AtomicFire, Moonprincess92, CajunBear73, Ace Ian Combat, Mr. Wizard, MrDrP, cpneb, Bubbahotek, The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i, SxStrngSamurai13, Joe Stoppinghem, and Lonestarr… Y'all are amazing to do so!

Let me once again put out a special shout out to say Thanks to Mr. Dataweaver for helping we with things when I got stuck, and Beta reading for me! You Rock Dude! Note: I didn't send my final copy of this chap to him, so I hope I didn't miss anything.

Disclaimer: If y'all haven't realized it yet, I don't own the characters, or the movie this is based on.

Chapter 5

Erika was just so intoxicating. The smell of her perfume, the smell of her hair… Those lips were so inviting, as they slightly puckered, ready for him to press his lips to hers. They leaned closer to each other to take the final plunge into bliss…

Beep beep be deep

Four notes that were unmistakable had now come out of the stereo speakers that were previously playing the perfect song that Ron thought for sure would be forever his and Erika's. The voice that followed those notes was just as recognizable.

"Ron! It's Wade! I can't see you, but I was able to hack into the DJ's system so I could at least contact you. I won't be able to hear you either unless you speak into the microphone." Wade was speaking very fast and didn't sound concerned at all that he may have interrupted Ron and Erika's first real kiss. As a result, Ron was just a little… put out.

He stomped up to the DJ booth, picked up the microphone, and just before he could say anything, Wade spoke again. "Turn off the speakers and put on the headphones so no one else can hear us Ron."

He looked over the large control panel with confusion on his face, and suddenly the DJ reached over, flipped a couple switches, and then handed the headphones to Ron. He then picked up the microphone.

"OK Wade just what the…"

"Ron! Kim's in big trouble! She's at Bueno Nacho, and you better get there right away!"

Ron had an unreadable look on his face for a few seconds, and when he looked up, who did he see? Erika. She stood in front of the DJ booth with a hand on her hip and a look on her face that said 'You've got to be kidding'.

Looking into her beautiful hazel eyes, Ron answered, "You're timing could **not** have been worse Wade! Do you have any idea what I was about…"

"Ron…!" Wade interrupted, effectively shutting him off. "Kim needs you! There's no time to explain…"

Lowering his head, Ron took a deep breath and spoke in a low whisper. "OK Wade… I'm heading out now."

Ron then walked up to a very angry looking Erika with an almost apologetic look on his face, took her hands in his, and spoke before she had a chance to say anything. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"What!" Erika was furious. "Y… you're sorry? You're leaving me here at the Prom all alone, and you're sorry?"

"It's… Kim. She's in trouble, and I gotta go help her." He paused and looked directly into her eyes. "She's my best friend, and I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can, and we will continue where we left off. OK?"

Erika's lower lip trembled, she dropped her head slightly, and mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron… I'll tell you later."

"I… I don't suppose you would let me borrow your pickup?" Ron asked, again almost apologetically, and Erika was slightly taken aback.

"You… you're leaving me at Prom alone, _and_ you want to borrow my truck?"

"umm… yeah. I won't damage it, I promise! Please Erika?" He paused for a heartbeat, and Ron pulled out all the stops and gave her his best puppy dog pout.

Erika just looked at him with her mouth open in shock. Her jaw was working, but no sound was coming out of her mouth. After a few seconds of standing there mute, Erika finally breathed out and was able to speak.

"Can you even drive a manual?" Erika asked as she fished in her small clutch purse for her keys. As she handed him the keys, their hands lingered on each other before Ron finally took them from her.

Ron was rushed, and so was his speech. "What's a manual…? Rufus can help me with that… C'mon buddy! I gotta go! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Ron rushed out of the gym with Rufus barely crawling into his pocket in time, and Erika stood there realizing that Ron just asked her what a manual was.

"He better not burn up my clutch." She muttered to herself.

…x x x x…

After stalling the small pick-up a couple of times, Ron finally got the hang of it, and was able to force it into second gear. Whenever he tried to put it into third, he just ended up grinding the gears. Rufus sat on the dash slapping his forehead and groaning in frustration at his human.

Ron knew just enough to watch one of the needles and keep it from entering the red zone, but his speed wasn't much more than his scooter. His top speed was about 20 mph.

After about 30 seconds he could finally see Bueno Nacho, and as soon as he entered the parking lot the headlights landed on two people. One was the new manager of Bueno Nacho… Lars, or something like that, and Ned. Lars was holding onto Ned by the shoulders, and as soon as the headlights landed on them, the big manager was surprised and let Ned go, who took off running away from the restaurant never to look back.

Hitting the brakes, Ron ended up stalling the truck in the middle of the parking lot. He jumped out and he immediately pulled up short. "Huh…?" He and Rufus were both surprised and appalled at what they were seeing.

Ron finally started to notice a few changes around the place. He could see through the large glass windows that the place was in shambles. Chairs were over turned, tables were upside down, and some of the windows were even cracked. It looked like there had been quite a fight inside.

Ron could also see some of the Lil' Diablo's running around inside the store. At this point even he could see that something was terribly, terribly wrong. A sense of dread washed over him, and Ron took a step towards the fast food restaurant. On his second step, an imposing figure that seemed to appear out of no where blocked his way "You do not need to go in there Stoppable."

"Yes I do! Kim's in there!" Lars reached for Ron, who ducked just under the grab, and sprinted towards the front doors. He could feel the large man right behind him, and did something that Lars was not expecting at all.

As soon as Ron reached the doors, he dropped down to the ground and curled up. The momentum of Lars carried him into Ron and he tripped and went headfirst into the doors throwing them open.

Ron got up, and hurried into the restaurant. He quickly looked around, not immediately seeing Kim. For the first time though, he saw all the posters and advertisements there were for the Lil' Nino's meals, and the connection finally snapped itself together in his brain. Then he noticed something very peculiar on the floor.

It looked like a large pile of the Lil' Diablo's, and suddenly the pile moved! He then saw a hand try to move out from underneath a few of the little toys, and Ron realized that it was Kim underneath!

"Kim!" He yelled, and started to grab and pull the small toys off of her. As he did so, some of them tried to latch on to him, but he was able to keep brushing them off. Finally, he uncovered what looked like Kim's shoulder, and he started to pull them off of where he thought her face should be.

Finally Ron was able to uncover one of her eyes, and he noticed right away that Kim recognized him. The fear he saw in that one eye spurred Ron on even faster, and he was able to completely uncover her face. Just as he pulled the last one from her mouth, Kim winced and was able to rasp out, "Get the Kimmunicator and call Wade!"

One of Ron's legs were now completely covered by the little Diablo toys and he was able to pull them off, but not without ripping the lower part of his pants leg off.

"You are SO going to pay for that later!" He yelled, and looked around trying to find the Kimmunicator. Finally he saw it hidden partially underneath a booth, pointed, and yelled at his Mole Rat. "Rufus! Get the Kimmunicator!"

The little guy ran over to the communications device, pressed the call button, and the unit didn't turn on. He turned it over and saw the empty battery slots with the cover missing. "Batteries gone!" He squeaked out.

"Where are they, where are they?" Glancing around and not seeing them anywhere nearby, Ron had an idea and leapt over the counter behind the registers. He remembered there was a stash of batteries in a cabinet somewhere when he and Kim had worked there almost 2 years ago. The first one he opened, he hit pay dirt. "Boo-Yah!"

Ron tossed the batteries to Rufus who immediately slapped them in. His little paw pressed the call button again as Ron scooped both him and the Kimmunicator off the floor. Wade came on the screen and Ron was almost screaming as he kicked a few more Diablo's across the room. "Wade! We need help… Now!"

Ron could see Wade typing furiously and then he turned back to him. "I've configured the Kimmunicator to send a burst of electricity through whatever the emitter touches! When you press the 'send' button, it will deliver the shock! You'll only get one shot Ron! That's all the batteries are good for!"

"That's all I need." Ron said under his breath. He threw more of the toys off of him as he bound over the counter back to where Kim was still covered. Just as he was about to touch the Kimmunicator's emitter to the pile, Ron was blindsided by Lars and knocked onto the table of a nearby booth. Rufus flew out of his pocket and skidded on the floor.

"You've ruined Bueno Nacho!" Ron said as he picked himself up off the table, and dodged another attack by Lars.

"Give it up Stoppable! We've won!"

"Who's we, Dude?" Ron said as he dropped into a defensive stance.

"There's no need for you to know." Ron glanced at the pile of toys that were still covering Kim and noticed that Rufus was trying to pull some off of her. Lars didn't miss the look. "You can't get past me. I used to be a Marine."

"Oh really? Rufus! Stand back!" Ron said, and ran straight towards Lars. Just before Ron reached the 'so-called' Marine, he dropped and skidded between the man's legs head first, his hand stretched out holding the Kimmunicator. Just as the unit touched the pile, Ron pressed the button and immediately a shower of sparks danced across the little red devils.

Kim immediately stood up, throwing the deactivated Lil' Diablo's off of herself, and went into a fighting stance. Ron was now standing beside her with his arms crossed across his chest and a smug look on his face.

"Never heard of a **Sub**-Marine though, I see."

With one last attempt, Lars leaped at the two, and he caught a front kick from both teens right in the chest, sending him crashing through one of the large windows. He landed outside in a pile of broken glass, out cold.

"What is going **on** Kim?" Ron almost yelled as Kim grabbed him by his suit jacket and dragged him along behind her.

"It's Drakken Ron! He's built these little Diablo's!" Then she saw Erika's truck. "You brought your girlfriend's vehicle?"

"uhh… Yeah. Heh heh…"

"We need to get to my house and talk to Dad about these… things… before…" Suddenly the hood flew open on the small truck, and about 10 Diablo's piled out carrying various parts of the truck's engine.

"Erika is soo going to kill me." Ron said to himself.

"Your place Ron! It's closer… Run! Well take your scooter then to my place!" As the two ran off, Ron glanced behind him wondering why the small toys weren't following them.

…x x x x…

They arrived at Kim's place with no other problems, and found Kim's Dad in the Living Room watching a baseball game.

Kim explained to both her Dad and Ron what she discovered at Bueno Nacho and then keyed up Wade, who by now had scanned a Lil' Diablo he had from a Lil' Nino's meal. She handed the unit to her father, who immediately recognized the scans.

"I do not believe it!" James said.

"What?" Kim said.

"They're totally evil, right?" Ron asked.

"The cybertronic technology… It's the Hephaestus Project! He used _my_ invention to build these things!"

"Wait a minute…" Ron said as he now started to put a few things together. "So… Drakken is behind this whole thing? You know, for an evil genius Drakken is pretty stupid."

Kim and her Dad gave Ron an almost disproving look. "Oh come on! He steals a 3 Billion dollar super secret technology, a… and just gives it away with a burrito? And yet he ditches the bendy straws? This man does not know how to run a fast-food business!"

…x x x x…

Drakken sat at his large mahogany desk while waiting for a status report from his sidekick. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and pressed a call button on the intercom. "Shego… Status report."

"It's a mixed bag."

"Whaat?" Dr. Drakken said, dreading her answer.

"On the positive side, global saturation has reached optimum level. We can strike at midnight!"

"Buuut…"

"Well… there's a snag."

"Arrgghhh… Kim Possible."

"How'd you guess?" Shego was just as put out as her boss.

"How did she find out?"

"That idiot you hired as a manger for the Middleton store tipped them off. I saw the whole thing on the security video. The whole plan may be shot…"

"No!" Drakken said interrupting her as he beat a fist on the desk. "Not this time! We'll strike at the rest of the world at midnight as planned. But I want Middleton on line… Now!"

"You got it Doc…"

"Oh and Shego… I need you to pick up something for me." Drakken then pulled a small wallet sized picture out of his breast pocket and looked at the surveillance photo of the buffoon and his so-called girlfriend.

Just as Shego signed off from talking to Drakken, she pressed a few buttons, flipped a few switches, and the small screen in front of her displayed the following words: "Middleton Sector Powering Up".

…x x x x…

Half of the Possible's home was destroyed by the initial attack. Afterwards, James and Anne watched their daughter and Ron speed off on the rocket scooter they had improvised, effectively making one of the giant robots from the twins kiddie meal chase them. That meant there was only one left for them to deal with. Against two doctors and genius twins, the 15 foot flame-throwing robot didn't have a chance. Or so they thought.

After a frantic search of their bedroom while his brother Jim and his parents distracted the giant robot, Tim found the ion beam pack they had used against the snow creatures a few years back. They had been working on it trying to get it operating again and were about finished. At this point, it was the closest thing to a weapon they could use against their attacker. They just had to get it working.

"I got it! I got it!" Tim cried as he came out on the balcony by the stairs. His cries were heard by the big robot, which stopped it before it was about to unleash a blast of flame towards his parents. Instead it whirled around and shot the blast where it had heard him.

As the flames licked his backside, Tim slid down the banister and tossed the pack to his brother, and landed on the floor already running.

"Everybody! To the garage!" James yelled, and they all made it through the door just as the Diablo tried using its saw blade to stop them. James had had the garage built heavier than the rest of the house because of his hobby of working with rocket parts, and it seemed to be holding up well to the barrage of attacks by the giant robot. It wasn't going to last forever though, as a crack was starting to form on the roof where it was now beating with tremendous force.

James Possible and his sons immediately went to work trying to get the ion pack to operate, and were working as almost one person. The twins knew instinctively what their dad needed to fix the unit as they kept feeding him tools and parts. It was, after all, basically a miniature version of an ion drive he had worked on at the space center.

Anne screamed, causing all of them to turn around just as she was running from the main garage door. The Diablo had found the weak point and was starting to rip the door away from its track!

"Got it!" James said triumphantly as the indicator lights came on, and the unit came to life.

"Hoosha!" The twins shouted giving each other a high five.

James trained the end of the emitter on the robot and pressed the button. A puff of smoke came out and then, nothing!

"What!" He and the boys all said together.

All four, Mother, Father, and twin sons huddled together in shock, and they all knew that it was over. The Giant Diablo robot was now reaching inside the door with its laser cannon preparing to vaporize them all with a single blast.

Nothing happened.

Four pairs of eyes cracked opened to see that the Diablo robot had now shrunk down to it's original size of 3 inches, and stood there in the middle of the driveway as if nothing had happened.

In sudden relief, they all jumped around shouting and hugging each other.

"They did it! They did it!"

"Kimmie and Ron did it!"

…x x x x…

_Beep Beep Bee Deep_

"Wade!" Kim said as they stood on the roof of Bueno Nacho after watching the Diablo that was chasing them shrink back to its original size. "You're OK?"

"Yeah. The Daiblo is shut down, and shrunk down. Thanks to you I'm guessing."

"I think we took out the command signal."

"Which sounds a lot like a good thing." Ron said. "Right? It's over… Right?"

"I… I guess so." Kim said. "What do _you_ think Wade?"

"I'm not so sure Kim. I mean, those little toys have got to be all over the world by now!"

"Yes!" Ron said excitedly. "It's all so obvious! Use the more than thirty thousand Bueno Nacho locations to give out his evil prizes!"

"I hate to say this Kim, but I think Ron is right." Wade sounded as surprised as Kim looked.

"So where do you think he is Wade?"

"Now that I've got a signal to trace and an idea where to start, I should be able to find out in about 15 minutes. Can you guys hang for a bit?"

"Sure Wade, no prob." Kim watched Wade disappear from her screen, and placed the unit back in her pocket.

"Umm… Kim?" Ron asked, sounding nervous. "Since we've got a little bit of time here… Do you think I could go check on Erika?"

"What…" Kim's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you telling me, in the middle of a mission, you want to go check on your… your… _girlfriend_?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh… yeah… I… kinda left her standing there at the Prom… all alone. You know."

Kim felt almost sick to her stomach that Ron wanted to go check on Erika. She didn't feel right about letting him go, but she couldn't really do anything to stop him. After all… they _were_… dating. "OK Ron… But we…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ron had already shimmied down the roofs support and was riding the rocket-scooter towards the Prom.

"…need to talk about something." She finished her sentence to no one.

…x x x x…

Ron arrived at the prom, and almost immediately he noticed that there had been some damage to the school from a Diablo attack. He ran into the gym looking everywhere for his girlfriend.

"Erika! Erika!" Ron called out, and then suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder. He jumped back into a defensive stance, shouting his 'Scream of courage'. "Hai!"

"Ron! It's just me… Monique!" Ron's dark skinned friend was looking not much worse for wear, as her dress looked a bit singed, and she was holding onto one shoe. The other obviously was missing.

"Monique!" He said, coming out of the Monkey Stance. "Where… Where's Erika?"

Monique looked down, and spoke softly. "She's been kidnapped."

"What!" Ron's eyes went wide.

"That black-haired green-skinned girl that Kim is always fighting?" Monique said.

"Yeah, Shego?"

"Well, she kind of took advantage of the situation when those giant robots attacked, and took her from here."

"What…" Ron was now starting to get angry. "Why would she… _Drakken_." Ron spoke the blue-skinned doctor's name with malice.

"Do you know where they went?"

"No… But as they flew off, that… Shego did you say?" Ron nodded. "Tossed this envelope down and said 'give this to the buffoon', and then took off."

She handed the small envelope to Ron and started to say, "Ron… There's something I think you should know… before you leave…"

This time it was Monique who was left standing in mid sentence as Ron took off on his rocket scooter towards Kim's house after reading the short note.

"… I think Erika went willingly." She finished.

To be continued…

* * *

No A/N… 


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't even try to respond to reviews as the 'bot system seems to not be working. Again. I'll start responding when (if) it starts running again. I don't want to be part of the log jam of messages building up. It should be up and running before I post my next chapter, so I'll wait until it starts working to send responses. (At least that's the plan…) Hope that's OK?

So let me say thank-you again to all those who left reviews for the last chapter: Mr. Wizard, CajunBear73, gamecube professional, Comet Moon, dataweaver, cpneb, higherb81, AtomicFire, Joe Stoppinghem, Bubbahotek, yvj, Moonprincess92, Ranchero D, tater06, and charizardog…

Mr. Dataweaver is the most Bon-Diggity Beta reader ever! Once again he was able to help me out tremendously! You still Rock, Dude…

Disclaimer: (Sigh…) Must I? Just read the disclaimer on previous chapters. They say it all…

Chapter 6

Ron raced back to Kim's house, tears streaking his face as the rockets pushed his old scooter almost to it's breaking point. He just couldn't believe that Drakken would have Shego kidnap Erika like that!

_Why is he doing this?_ Ron thought, and before he knew it, he was back at Kim's house. He had to slam on the brakes in an effort to miss Mr. Dr. P's prized Jag. The squealing of his tires brought Kim running out of the house.

"Ron! What is going on?" She looked down the road and saw that he had left a black mark on the asphalt about 10 feet long.

"Kim!" He said excitedly, waving the envelope he had gotten from Monique. "Shego's kidnapped Erika! She left this note at the Prom for me."

Ron handed her the envelope, and Kim opened it. She pulled out a single sheet of paper, and scribbled on the center of it was a single line. "Buffoon: If you value the girl's life, stay out of this!"

"So it's back to calling me a buffoon, huh?" Ron said showing obvious irritation. "Well I'll show them what a real buffoon… err… man can do!"

"You know this is a trap, don't you Ron? He's just trying to goad you into his little scheme. Once you're there… " Kim paused for a few seconds as if she was in thought, and then continued as she paced back and forth. "But I just don't quite understand why Drakken and Shego are going after you?"

When Ron didn't respond, Kim glanced over at him and noticed that he wasn't really listening to her. She spoke again, softly. "You really care about her, don't you?" Kim looked at Ron and she could see the concern that was etched in his features.

Ron dropped his head, his bangs partially hiding face. He spoke low, but Kim could hear what he said. "Yeah… I do."

The emotions inside Kim had been such a turmoil lately about Ron, and now… She wasn't sure about them anymore. Then with a curt nod of her head as if she made a sudden decision, Kim spoke with a stern conviction. "This time Drakken has gone too far. Just let me go inside and get something that I think will help."

She turned to head inside, but Ron's voice caused her to pause. "Kim? You have no idea what this means to me."

She halted in mid-stride, and turned to look at her friend. "It's no big Ron…"

"Wrong Kim. This is _very_ big." He paused for a heartbeat, and spoke again. "You're a good friend to me Kim, and I haven't been as good a friend as I could be lately. I might not have said this before, but I really don't want Erika to come between us."

"Ron…" Kim started to say, and Ron raised a hand, silencing her.

"I've seen you jealin' all over Erika." He said matter of factly.

Kim gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "You know about that?"

"How could I not? I'll admit I wasn't sure at first, but when you blew up in front of the mall… Then I knew for sure." He paused and raised an eyebrow. "Sooo… Are we cool?"

"Yeah." Kim breathed out. "We're cool. Now, let's go get your girlfriend… But first, let's get you into some mission clothes.

Ron looked down at his blue suit. "Yeah… heh heh… I guess this only worked at the 'Bermuda Triangle'… huh?"

The two teens walked up to Kim's room, she handed Ron his mission clothes, and he went to the downstairs bathroom to change. After coming out of her room, Kim paused at the top of the stairs to check her belt, and the pocket that was strapped to her thigh. She glanced down the steps and saw Ron. She couldn't understand why he was just standing there looking at her with his mouth open.

"What's the matter Ron?"

"K… Kim… I… it's… what you're wearing. What _is_ that?"

"Oh that's right. You haven't seen this yet. It's an experimental super suit that Wade invented. I figure this is as good a time as any for a road test."

_Beep Beep Be Deep_

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator from the pocket strapped to her thigh. "What's up Wade? You find where Drakken's holed up?"

The young tech guru just looked at Kim and smiled. "Yup. And you're never going to believe where."

"Try me." Kim said

"Bueno Nacho headquarters." Wade said as he crossed his arms.

"And where is that?" Kim asked.

"About a hundred miles west of here." Ron said sounding almost proud of himself.

"Now how do you…" Kim started to say, and then realized. "Never mind."

…x x x x…

Kim opted to drive the scooter now that it had rockets that could push it past 100 mph. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ron… it's just that, well, she didn't trust him with those kinds of speeds.

"I think I'd feel better about this if I had a super suit too… you know?" Ron yelled into Kim's ear as the wind rushed by at an incredible speed. "I'm just sayin'!"

…x x x x…

Mean while at Bueno Nacho HQ, Shego was monitoring a screen that displayed what an ultra-sensitive camera was picking up on the incoming road. A blip on the screen gave the position of a very fast-moving object.

"They're coming." The green-skinned villainess said out loud.

"Of course they are." Drakken said, not surprised in the least.

…x x x x…

The two heroes reached the outside wall of Bueno Nacho HQ, and Kim shot her grappling hook up to a railing on the edge of the roof. Her grappling gun whirred, and both teens shot up and onto the roof.

Kim immediately pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. "OK Wade… We're going in."

"Check your backpack." He said pointing.

Ron reached in and pulled something out that looked like lip gloss and popped the lid open. "Knock out gas that looks like lip gloss, or lip gloss that looks like… lip… gloss…" His head lolled off to one side.

Kim closed the lid containing the fumes, and Ron popped back into consciousness. "Knock out gas." He confirmed.

"Thanks for checking on that." Kim said with a smirk.

Next Ron pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Is this some sort of coded message?"

Kim grabbed them away from his hands. "History home work."

"Oohh… Can I see?" Kim quickly snatched the papers from his hands before he could read a full sentence.

Ron then reached into the backpack again and pulled out what looked like a laser pistol. "KP… since when are you packin'?"

"It's looks like a… uh… toy?" She looked at Wade questioningly.

"Oh this is no toy." The young genius said. "Well… not since I… modified it. I call it an Electromagnetic Scrambler."

"Let's pretend I don't know what that means." Ron said with a confused look on his face.

A quick set of diagrams flashed across the Kimmunicator's screen, giving Kim basic information about the weapon. "It will shut down the whole system that Drakken is going to use." Kim said as she took the unit from Ron and put it back into her backpack.

"I don't suppose you've got one of those for me? You know… just in case."

Ignoring what he said, Kim looked around the roof for a few seconds, and saw what she was looking for. "There's an A/C duct that we can use to get inside. Let's go Ron."

Seconds later, the two found themselves inside what looked like an employee lounge of some sort. Kim immediately went to the door exiting the room and stuck her head around the corner to see if the hall outside was clear. As she did so, Kim heard a ka-thunk noise and whirled around. She saw Ron standing beside a soda vending machine holding a can of Slurp.

"What? I'm thirsty, and I haven't had one of these in quite a while." He flashed a goofy grin. "It's low calorie you know."

Kim growled under her breath. "You can have it later, Ron. Now get your head in the game, and let's go." Ron stared at the can few about 2 seconds, and then decided to put it in his backpack for later.

The two stealthily stepped out into the hallway, and after going just a few feet, they felt the floor suddenly start to shake. "Earthquake?" Ron asked in a hushed voice as he was hunched behind Kim.

"Not likely." She responded.

Suddenly out of the shadows a huge figure leaped as a pair of nun-chucks spun in the air, and a high falsetto voice echoed in the hall. "I shall be avenged!"

Kim and Ron looked at each other, and each of them stifled a giggle. A huge hand swung through the air, grabbed Ron and slammed him against the wall. "What?"

"Dude… heh heh… don't talk. Th… The funny voice. It kind of ruins your mystique." Ron couldn't help but continue to grin.

The large ninja raised Ron over his head. "I am strong like the mountain! I am swift like the wind…" He then pulled Ron into himself and stared the boy down, eye to eye. "You did this to me when you gave me that wedgie!"

He slammed Ron back into the wall. "I must have… vengeance!"

Ron looked to his right and saw Kim toss him the knock out lip gloss. Rufus, who was now on Ron's shoulder trying to help his master, quickly caught it and opened the canister in front of the this… this… Sumo-Ninja's nose.

"Vengeance… will… be… oy…" With that, the large Ninja fell backwards and landed, out cold.

"Huh…" Ron said out loud. "I guess they're recycling the Ninja Henchmen now?" He then quickly checked the fallen Ninja to make sure he was only unconscious, and Rufus decided to take to the floor and scurry along the baseboard.

They had all started to head down the hall again when Kim heard the air sizzle, and the undeniable voice of Shego. "Hey… we gotta cut corners somewhere." With no time to spare, Kim activated the suit's energy field and surrounded both her and Ron just before Shego's next blast could hit them.

Immediately the two separated to make themselves less of a target, but Shego was ruthless. She let go with a barrage of plasma blasts at both teens as they scurried for cover that was non-existent. Rufus was able to get behind a potted plant, but there was virtually nowhere for Kim and Ron to go.

As Kim dodged another blast, she held out a hand and activated one of the suite's defensive/offensive weapons. The hand of the suit morphed into a Hai a Lai glove designed to capture and contain any form of energy.

Kim was able to then catch the next plasma blast that came her way, and flung the ball of energy back at Shego, who was atop a decorative part of the wall about 40 feet up. Her aim wasn't quite perfect as it struck the large glass window a few feet above Shego's head, and blasted out a huge hole.

Shego had to protect herself from falling glass by covering her head with her arms, but she remained unmoved. "Ooh… Kimmie got an upgrade." Shego said with mock surprise on her face.

Using the enhanced suit, Kim was able to jump up to a walkway that spanned the large area they were currently in. She was able to take a small breather, and saw Ron on the lower level, standing on top of… Was that the Sumo Ninja?

…x x x x…

Earlier…

Ron was also able to dodge the blasts purely by running in a zig zag pattern. He was mildly surprised when he saw Kim's hand morph into some sort of basket shape, and then he saw movement out the corner of his eye, and ducked in time to feel the wind from a very large fist pass over him.

Ron finished his roll and ended up in a crouching position ready for anything. The Sumo Ninja apparently had regained consciousness and was still trying to take out his vengeance on Ron.

"Rufus!" Ron yelled out, and ducked another swing of the large man's fist. He was big, and even though the guy was a Ninja, he was slow. Suddenly the Ninja pulled out a pair of nun chucks, and started to spin them around. Ron started to back away from the spinning weapon.

"Umm… Dude?" Ron said pointing down, "You're shoe lace is untied."

"Huh…?" The big Ninja actually fell for it, and it gave Ron a chance to perform a front kick into the Ninja's rather large stomach. "Oooff…"

As the Ninja doubled over, Ron ran around behind him, and saw that Rufus was now under is adversary's feet.

_Nah…_ Ron thought. _It wouldn't work a second time, would it?"_

All Ron did next was a slight push, and the big man's feet got tangled up with Rufus, tripping him up. He went down with a loud crash, and Ron leaped on top of the man's back.

After Kim was able to get her small breather, she had looked down on the lower level, and saw that Ron had dispatched the Sumo Ninja once again. "Ron! Get up here!" She yelled.

"Be with you in a second KP!" Ron then reached down, and grabbed a handful of Ninja tighty whities, and yanked up… hard!

After hearing a satisfying yelp, Ron leaped off the man's back, scooped up Rufus who was giving him the thumbs up, and found the staircase to get up to Kim's level and help her out.

…x x x x…

Just as Ron reached the level Kim was on, Rufus dropped into his pocket, and they both saw Kim throwing a series of punches at Shego that were almost too fast to be seen. One finally caught the green-skinned villainess on the chin, and sent her flying backwards at least 15 feet!

He ran up to Kim, and placed his hands on her heaving shoulders as she was catching her breath. "KP! You OK?"

Green eyes locked with brown, and almost a thousand words were conveyed between the two. But Kim only had three to say. "Yeah… I'm OK."

Then a voice was heard that neither of them expected. "Ronald Stoppable! You come to save me, and I find you with… her?"

Ron whirled around and saw Erika descending on a large escalator, looking no worse for wear. Her hair was slightly disheveled, and her dress looked like it had seen better days, but she looked relatively unhurt.

"Erika!" Ron yelled out in both surprise and relief to see that his girlfriend was OK. He ran over to her, ready to give her a huge hug. She in turn started to run towards him with a smile, her arms stretched out to catch him in a hug.

The two ran into each other's arms, and began to hug each other tightly. Ron buried his face into Erika's hair. "Oh Ron… it was… terrible! I was able to get away and… and…"

"Hey… hey…" Ron said in a soothing voice as he backed up slightly and cupped her cheek in a hand. He looked deep into her hazel eyes and then pulled her back into another hug. "I'm just glad that you're OK Erika."

"Actually here…" Erika started to say, and Ron suddenly felt her arms tighten considerably around his waist, causing him to gasp in pain as the air was forced out of his lungs. "I'm known as Synthodrone number 901."

Erika then pulled her head back, and slammed it forward into Ron's forehead! She let him go and watched as Ron stumbled for a bit. His eyes finally rolled back into his head, and Erika pushed him over with one finger.

Kim had been standing back watching the entire scene, and her jaw dropped when she saw Erika execute the head-butt maneuver. "Ron…!" She yelled out for her friend and started towards him when she felt a plasma-blast from Shego in the back. The force of the unexpected blast threw Kim to the floor, making her stumble for a few feet, and fall rather ungraceful-like at Erika's feet.

Kim groggily saw Erika reach down towards her, and as soon as she touched Kim's shuolder, electricity danced across her body as the suit short-circuited.

At that point she finally went unconscious.

To be continued…

* * *

Here's hoping y'all still like… 


	7. Chapter 7

Well folks… here's the Big Chapter! I hope y'all like this…

First though, let me say Thank-you to all who reviewed the last chapter… Moonprincess92, Mr. Wizard, Comet Moon, CajunBear73, Chris Redfield-General Chaos, Bubbahotek, cpneb, Joe Stoppinghem, AtomicFire, higherb81, and Charizardag… Again, a HUGE Thank-you and virtual handshake to my Beta Reader Dataweaver! I couldn't do it without you, Dude!

Disclaimer: umm… I don't think I own the KP characters, do I? I don't think I own the movie "So the Drama" either, do I? (checks legal files) Nope, I guess not.

Chapter 7

Kim blinked her eyes once… then twice… and her vision started to clear as she started to come to. Almost immediately she started to strain against the ropes that bound her to…

_Is this a… cactus?_ Kim thought, and then she saw Ron also tied up to what looked like a huge burrito. _These must be props for a parade float._

She then saw Ron open his eyes, and after he too blinked a few times, Ron looked around and the two locked eyes for an instant. Immediately Ron broke the eye contact and dropped his head in shame.

"I'm… sorry Kim." Ron muttered just barely loud enough to be heard.

"There's nothing you need to be sorry about, Ron."

"I… I can't believe that she was a… a fake." He dropped his head even lower, not even looking at his friend. That is, if she still wanted to be his friend after all this.

"Yeah…" Kim said, not sure what else to say. She thought about telling Ron 'I told you so'… but she couldn't bring herself to do that. "Though I can't believe that you… _kissed_, that…"

"I never kissed her." Ron said, interrupting. Kim thought she saw a tear fall down his freckled cheek. "But I wanted to."

Kim cringed inwardly at the thought of Ron kissing a… a synthodrone. That was sooo TMI.

"I should have realized that she wasn't real." Ron continued, anger evident in his voice. "I mean… what girl would actually like… like… me. I'm just a huge idiot!"

"You're not an idiot Ron!" Kim said heatedly, almost getting angry at the way Ron was belittling himself.

"OK… a **buffoon** then." He almost spat out the word. "Maybe Drakken was right all along…"

"OK Ron… That's enough!" Kim said, as she started to get a little angry with her friend. "You're **not** an idiot, and you're **not** a buffoon. You got that?"

Ron didn't say a word as he continued to hang his head. "I said you got that?" Kim said a bit more forceful than she had intended. "Besides… you know I can't save the world without you."

A sense of deja-vu passed over her, and Kim shook it off. She quieted her voice, looked at her best friend with sparkling green eyes, and spoke again. "Oh, and Ron…?"

His blonde head slowly raised and he saw two of the most caring and beautiful eyes drilling into his soul. "Yeah Kim?"

"There are girls out there that like… like… you." She said coyly.

"Yeah Kim?" He said with an unbelieving look that almost broke Kim's heart. "Who? I mean… I couldn't even get a kiss from a… a…" He couldn't even bring himself to think of what he had almost done.

"Oh, I don't know… There are girls… Out there… In here…" Kim bit her lower lip as she all but screamed out what she had been feeling lately. This was new territory for her, and she was a bit apprehensive.

"Huh…?" Ron said as an eyebrow ticked up. He wasn't sure if he had heard Kim correctly.

"Yeah…" Her eyes took on an almost sultry look. "A girl like…"

She saw movement in Ron's pocket, and a Naked Mole Rat popped his head out. "Rufus!!"

"Rufus?" Ron said with a weird look on his face. "He's not even a girl…"

"No Ron…" Kim said feeling slightly exasperated, "He can save us!"

The little naked mole rat rubbed a sore spot on his head where he had a small bump, and chattered wildly while rubbing the sore spot. He finished off his little tirade with a raspberry. "Thhhhpppp… Erika, yuck…"

He then jumped up onto the ropes, and tried biting through. His buck teeth didn't even make a tear as they temporarily got stuck. "Uh oh…"

"My backpack!" Kim said excitedly when she saw it on the floor a few feet away.

"Use the lipstick Rufus!" Ron yelled as the little guy scampered to the fallen bag. He reached in, rummaged for a bit, and came out with his lips a gorgeous candy-apple red.

"The _other_ lipstick." Kim said with a disgusted look on her face, thinking to remind herself to toss that one later.

Rufus reached in again, and came out with the laser, and acted like a miniature Han Solo for a few seconds. He then ran over to Kim and sliced through her bonds first, then released Ron.

Kim double-checked her backpack for the EMS (Electromagnetic Scrambler), pulled up a schematic of the building on her Kimmunicator, and then they all took off for the control room that Wade had thoughtfully marked with a large X.

…x x x x…

A large antenna about 50 feet tall extended itself out of the roof of the building as the skies opened up and rain began to fall in buckets. It quickly powered up and a silent signal was sent all over the world via communications satellites that Drakken had surreptitiously bought airtime with profits from the fast food restaurant.

Numerous displays inside the control room showed everyone the different major areas that were coming on-line. Each of them had hundreds upon hundreds of 50 foot Diablo robots in various forms of attack mode, be it by air, land, or water. Paris, London, Russia, Egypt, San Francisco… and on and on… Drakken just stood back grinning evily as everything was going as he had planned.

He just couldn't hold back anymore. He had to gloat.

"Nakasumi's toy design… and Dear Daddy Possible's cybertronic breakthrough. And to really stick a pin in it, one made to order syntho-Babe." He looked over at Erika, who had now morphed her clothes into the black and red suit that all of Drakken's henchmen wore. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and she stood with a hip thrust out, a fist resting on her side.

Erika's eyes narrowed. "I don't like being called 'Babe'."

"Sorry… Sorry." Drakken said as he backed away from the girl who had done the impossible… She had broken up Team Possible.

"So…" Shego said, "You weren't making it up as you went along?"

"And you questioned my research."

"The slumber parties? The all night video game sessions? C'mon Doc… I mean…"

"Ahhh…" Drakken said shaking a finger at his green-skinned partner. "But I discovered their weakness! Each other!"

"Whaaat?" Shego said wondering where he was going with his rant.

"Oh please Shego… Don't tell me you didn't see how the dynamic between Kim Possible and her sidekick took a huge dip when the Buffoon started dating my Erika here? I mean… as a team, they're actually solid. Why? Don't know, don't care."

"Where have I heard that before?" Shego muttered to herself.

Without missing a beat, Drakken gestured towards the female synthodrone again. "And sure enough, as I predicted, Stoppable was so… enthralled with her, that he almost pushed your Princess completely away! As a result, you were able to take them both out with minimum effort."

Drakken had been walking around the control room while he ranted, and by now he was facing into the room with his back to the door that was open out into the hallway. A voice spoke that he immediately recognized. "And we escaped again, with minimum effort." It was the Buffoon! "And so is this…"

Drakken spun around completely taken unawares, and Ron sucker punched the blue man with an uppercut that launched him back into a rolling chair, which slid into a control panel, breaking a small display screen.

"Shego!" Drakken bellowed, pointing at the two teen heroes as they stood just inside the door.

Powering her hands up Shego leaped at Kim, intent on taking the stronger of the two out first. She didn't expect her adversary to react as quickly as she did, and Shego found herself being flipped into the wall!

Playing the distraction, Ron was able to keep the other henchmen from attacking so Kim could race to the roof by way of the stairs on the far side of the room. With Shego temporarily out, she easily made it. As Kim disappeared onto the roof, Ron started in that direction too.

Then the one person Ron really didn't want to face was suddenly in his way. It was Erika. She stood with almost a sense of authority, and she was in a back-stance that could be taken as either a defensive or offensive posture.

"So Ron…" she said with a half-sneer, "We never had a chance to finish our dance. Shall we continue?"

Ron faltered. "I… I don't want to fight you, Erika."

"Aww… You don't want to hit a girl? Is that it?" With the speed of a cat, she moved forward and jabbed at his face. Ron was barely able to dodge the strike. "I have no problem hitting you."

"But… But why?" Ron said as he continued to block her other strikes. Each time he blocked a hit, small blue sparks would fly from the area on his body that he was using to block with, which neither of them seemed to notice. A few times he had the opportunity to hit back, but he didn't.

"Don't you get it? I **work** for Drakken!" Erika said as she and Ron circled each other. As they did so, Ron saw Shego push herself up from the floor and take off after Kim, no doubt in an attempt to stop her. He had to get to the roof to help!

Suddenly he found himself backed against a wall, and Ron was desperately trying to figure out how to get past his now ex-girlfriend. His up-bringing had taught him never to raise a hand to a woman, but this was no woman! It wasn't even human!

Erika threw another punch at his face but this time Ron stepped to the side and caught her right arm. With his eyes quickly flashing blue, he pulled her arm behind her back, pushed up, and felt something dislocate in her joints. He then shoved Erika into the wall… hard.

Something made him stand there and watch her turn around. Her right arm was bent at an unnatural angle at both the elbow and shoulder. She reached over with her left hand and grabbed the right by the wrist. She pulled down and out, and straightened the limb with an almost sickening crunch. Rufus was now on Ron's shoulder watching, and he just stared at Erika in utter shock. They both had the same reaction. "Ewww…"

Ron then looked down and saw that Erika's knee was also caved in where it had struck the wall. He took the advantage, and turned and ran up the stairs that led to the roof.

Just as he reached roof, Ron saw that Kim had pulled the EM whatchacallit and was aiming it at a large tower. Just before she could pull the trigger, Shego came out of nowhere and kicked the weapon from her hand! It went flying right towards Ron, but it was a bit short. He streaked out onto the wet roof to catch it.

"I'm open!" Just as he reached out for what would have been a spectacular catch, Ron felt his legs suddenly get wrapped up. Erika had tackled him from behind just as his fingers touched the gun and it went flying from his grasp as he went down.

The force of his fall also launched Rufus from his shoulder, who continued on running after the weapon. Just as it slid off the edge of the roof Rufus was able to grab onto it, and barely hang onto the edge with his hind claws.

Placing the gun in his mouth, Rufus was then able to swing himself and the weapon back onto the safety of the roof. He then looked to his left and saw his human Ron, squaring off with the female synthodrone. Off to his right, but a bit further away, was Kim as she continued to fight with Shego.

…x x x x…

"C'mon Ron… don't be a wimp… I know you want to hit me!"

"I… can't…" He stood ready, but Erika was staying back for some reason. "Didn't you feel… _anything_… for me?" The two were now circling each other.

"Ha! Me? Feel something for a loser like you?" She scoffed. "You must be joking!"

Erika's ploy worked as Ron was now starting to get angry with her. _One more mental jab should do it…_ "That's right, loser. Dad… err, Doctor Drakken was right. You _are_ nothing but a big Buffoon!"

By now Ron was livid! He had been ready to tell this girl… synthodrone… girl… He shook his head in mild confusion. He had been ready to tell… _it_… that he might be in love with… her, and now she/it was calling him a loser, and a buffoon.

_OK, now I __**am**_ _going to hit her_, Ron thought. The only thing was, he was going to strike out with nothing but pure raw emotion. As a result his swing was wild. In almost a blur, Erika sidestepped his wild punch, and Ron connected with a cement pillar that she was standing in front of that was part of a support system for an A/C unit. The entire unit vibrated as chunks of cement flew when his gloved hand connected with a glancing blow. Again, there were blue sparks that accompanied his hit.

She then grabbed his arm, spun him around, and let go at the right time to launch him into a wall, face first. His face smacked into the unforgiving obstacle, giving him a bit of a bloody nose, and Ron slid down into a heap.

Rufus yelled out at Ron, "Here!" He slid the EMS towards Ron just as Erika stepped over to him and planted a foot on his chest, holding him down. Ron reached out with his hand, caught the gun, and yelled out to Kim. With a mighty heave, he was able to throw the weapon towards her.

Even though most of the power was gone from her super suit from when Erika shorted it out, it still enhanced Kim's strength a bit. She was finally able to get a good front kick to Shego's stomach and sent her skidding across the wet roof. Ron's toss wasn't perfect as she had to jump a bit, but Kim caught the EMS with no problem.

"Got it!" She landed, turned around and fired the charged tip towards the antennae.

By now Drakken had found his way to the roof to see how the fight was going. He had ordered his henchmen to stay in the control room to keep an eye on things, and when he was able to see what was going on, he saw the charged tip of Kim Possible's weapon flying towards the antennae. "Nooo…!"

A red and black blur suddenly streaked across the roof with a strange blue streak following close behind her, and just before the projectile could hit its target, Erika caught it with inches to spare! Drakken breathed out with relief.

Triumphant, Erika turned around and held the charged projectile high. Then she noticed someone was standing right beside her. "What the…"

"You know Erika?" Ron said as he took off his backpack in a relaxed manner and dropped it after taking something out. "I just realized something."

She looked at him with slight confusion, and took a step backwards. Her eyes were locked with his and she didn't dare look down to see what he was shaking back and forth by his hip. Taking another step back, Erika suddenly felt something under her heel… or the lack thereof. She had backed herself to the edge of the opening in which the antenna was sticking up from.

Ron's voice was calm, and almost had a conversational tone to it. "I will still never hit a girl… but you know, you're not a girl." He paused, but his hand kept shaking down by his hip. "Heck… you're not even human."

"What are you…" Erika was suddenly very nervous as she continued to look into Ron's face. One hand was held out in front of her, and she continued to hold the charged tip of the gun that Kim had shot in her other. "Ronnie… Honey… We can make things work out, can't we?"

Ron dropped his head a bit, rain dripping from his features. He looked back up into her eyes with a serious look on his face. "Umm… Erika?" Ron said questioningly.

"Yesss…?" She tried giving a disarming smile.

"Have a drink!" Ron then stepped back, raised his hand that held the soda can he had bought earlier from a vending machine, and popped it open right into her face. He had been shaking it for a good minute, so the carbonation had built up a large amount of pressure.

"Noooooo!!!" Erika screamed and sputtered, as she tried in vain to stop the spray of carbonation and soda as it drenched her face. It went into her eyes and mouth, and the combination of chemicals caused an almost immediate reaction. She started to melt.

The reaction quickly took over her body as it moved along her arms, torso, and legs. When it reached the hand that held the charged projectile, it dropped out of her hand and fell down the antennae shaft. It landed on the base of the antennae, and it too caused an immediate reaction. The cascading destruction culminated in the top of the antennae exploding out, and the signal controlling all the Diablo Robots in the world shut down.

For a brief moment, Erika's body stayed in its original shape, but it looked like it was made of nothing but green goo. Ron could see her lips move, and then the entire shape fell apart and landed in a large puddle at his feet.

…x x x x…

Kim had been watching the entire transaction between Ron and Erika from a distance, and now she just stood there watching her friend as he stared down at the green puddle of goo that was once his girlfriend.

Slowly she started to walk towards her friend, who now may become more, and quietly called out. "Ron? Are you… OK?"

She saw his shoulders rise and fall as he took a deep breath and then he turned his face up towards her and his eyes went wide. Before he could even say or yell anything, Kim knew what was going on. Her timing could not have been better as she lashed out behind her with a foot that caught Shego in the stomach! The green woman had tried to sneak up on her.

Originally Kim's kick was meant to just debilitate, but the suit decided to flare up at the time and Kim's kick suddenly became almost 4 times as strong. As a result, Shego was launched backwards and into the base of the antennae, crumbling the huge cement pillar with her mass. The entire structure crumbled, and went down in a hail of smoke, dust, and chunks of cement.

The eyes of both Kim and Ron went wide as this happened, and Kim spoke almost silently. "I… I didn't mean… to…"

They ran over to the opening where the antennae once stood, and cautiously peered over the edge, cringing at what they thought they were about to see. The rain cleared out the smoke and dust fairly quickly, and they both looked around, not seeing Shego's body anywhere. Then they heard the cry of a voice about half way down.

"Get… me… out of here!" Shego was hanging onto a piece of metal that stuck out of the side of a huge chunk of cement, her feet dangling above a fire that was now dieing down from the onslaught of the rain.

"Let's leave her there for a bit, shall we?" Ron said to Kim as they turned around and saw Drakken still standing near the roof entrance in disbelief that his grand scheme was foiled once again.

Drakken looked lost as the two teens started to approach him, and he just mumbled under his breath. "OK, maybe she is 'All that'."

The two heroes had turned around just in time to see their blue-skinned nemesis trying to sneak off. "Hold it right there, Drakken!" Kim yelled and both teens raced to catch up to him, and since Drakken wasn't much of a runner, he didn't make it far.

Ron performed a skid that impressed Kim, and tripped the up the Mad Scientist. He then turned to his redheaded friend and said with a glint in his eye, "You know Kim… I just can't put my name on the guy that's always trying to take over the world. You know who I'm talking about? He's kind of a buffoon… has blue skin?"

Kim grinned. "Oh yeah… He hangs out with Shego, doesn't he?"

"That's right! She's hot, too." Kim growled a bit at Ron's comment, but then smiled at her lifelong friend.

The two teens were now looking at each other, apparently not noticing that Drakken had stood up from his face plant. His mouth was open as his head ping-ponged back and forth between Kim and Ron.

"Excuse me…" He said raising a finger. "I'm right here?"

"Be quiet…" Ron said, holding a hand to the blue man's face. "We're talking here."

Kim continued. "Yeah… I would think if Shego dumped the guy, she might even be able to take over the world herself."

The two looked at each other for a tic, and Drakken just stood there with his mouth open in shock. All three spoke at the same time… "Nah."

"Jinx!" Kim called out, and she pointed at Drakken. "You owe me a soda.

"And you, Ron Stoppable," She then stepped tantalizingly closer to Ron, "You owe me… something later."

…x x x x…

The police arrived about an hour later, pulled Shego down from her perch, and took both her and Drakken into custody. Both Kim and Ron stood off to the side of the Paddy Wagon as the two of them closed the back doors on Drakken, Shego, and a couple of the henchmen.

After the truck pulled off into the night, taking its load to the State Penitentiary, Ron turned towards Kim and looked right into her eyes. After a bit, he broke the eye contact and dropped his head again.

"I am so… so sorry Kim."

"It's OK Ron… They played me too." She said in a low voice.

"It's just that I… and I almost… I just can't…" Ron finally breathed out and then looked back into his best friends beautiful green eyes. "Kim…?"

"Yeah Ron?" Kim said as she felt a catch in her throat, and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"There's something that I should have asked you a long time ago, but I… I was…"

"Scared?" Kim offered.

"Yeah." He said, breathing out at the same time. A goofy smile crossed his lips as he continued to just look into her eyes. "Plus, I had gotten a little… distracted… by something." Nothing else needed to be said about that.

"What was the question Ron?"

"Kim…" He gently took her hand as he locked eyes again. "Would you… Like to… I mean, I would like to… If you wouldn't mind…"

"What are you trying to say Ron?" Kim said, but she had a feeling what he was trying to ask.

Ron tried again. "Kim… would you… like to… GotothePromwithme?" The last six words were spoken so fast Kim almost didn't understand what he said. But she did, and it made her feel… warm inside… even though her clothes were soaked, and she was starting to get cold.

Kim checked the time on her Kimmunicator. "But it's almost over Ron."

"Then we better hurry." He took Kim's hand, and pulled her along behind to the scooter. Just before he put on his helmet, Ron said, "Both of us need to change into our Prom clothes."

Before Kim could object, Ron slipped on his helmet and handed Kim's to her. Then with a blast of the rockets, they headed back towards Middleton.

…x x x x…

Back at the Prom, almost all the students were gathered around one of the Janitors and were watching the news on a small handheld TV.

"And so…" The female announcer said as the small screen displayed numerous giant Diablo toys shrinking and falling from the sky. "Thanks to teen hero Kim Possible, the worldwide Diablo Destruction is itself disabled."

A smile crossed Bricks face and he stood up straight, next to Bonnie. "Possible shoots, she scores!" He raised a hand for a high five, and Bonnie just stood there with her arms crossed.

Monique decided to respond. "Straight up." And she slapped the football player's big mitt.

"Excuse me…" Bonnie said, obviously irritated.

"You're excused." Brick said, not completely understanding what she was saying. "Hey, while your gone? I'll hang with Monique."

"Me like…" Monique said as Bonnie stated to walk off in a huff.

Suddenly the double doors burst open into the gym, and all heads swiveled around to see who had arrived. It was Kim and Ron, and they were holding hands. Kim had on the light blue dress that she had originally bought for the Prom, and Ron wore the suit he had worn earlier. One pant leg was torn half off, and reached to just below his knee.

Bonnie immediately saw an opportunity, and struck. "It finally happened. She's dating that loser!" Her voice rose so that the entire room could hear. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are… **dating**!"

Her laughter echoed off the walls as everyone was eerily silent for a few seconds, and then the entire gym erupted in cheering and applause. Both teens, who had been holding hands in front of everyone, suddenly became nervous and glanced over at each other apprehensively.

A slow song began to play as Rufus popped out of his pocket and looked at the two very nervous teenagers. He dropped to the floor and pushed on the leg of Ron causing him to lean towards Kim. He then ran around to Kim and did the same to her. Ron held out a hand and Kim gently took it, and the two started to sway together to the music. Everyone else in the room also started to dance around them, but Kim and Ron felt like they were the only ones in the room.

The words of the song echoed throughout the gym in an almost prophetic nature.

_Could it be, you and I, never imagined?_

_Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you?_

_Could it be you were right here beside me…_

_And I never knew…_

After a bit of nervous dancing, Kim suddenly moved in and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. He was a bit surprised at this, and he nervously looked around, waiting for Barkin to yell at them and tell them to split up. Nothing of the sort happened.

Quickly glancing around the dance floor, he saw Monique and Rufus at a table off to the side, and then he saw Brick and Bonnie who also weren't dancing. He then felt Kim set her hands on his shoulders and she slowly backed off a bit, looking deep into his eyes.

They smiled at each other, and then leaned forward, their foreheads touching. The music continued to play as Kim dropped her head a bit, and then looked up at Ron. She smiled, he smiled, and as if on instinct, they moved closer.

_Could it be that it's true Love,_

_That it's you…_

Both of their lips slightly parted, and in almost one motion together, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable kissed the first of many, many kisses to come.

To be concluded…

* * *

Well? I know I can't match up to the brilliance of the movie, but I hope it comes close... A short epilogue will also be posted soon. I promise it won't take more than a week to do so. I Promise! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hope y'all like this short little epilogue. It's not much, but hey…

I would really, really like to say Thank-you to all those who reviewed the last chapter: charizardag, cpneb, higherb81, The Real Sidekick, Joe Stoppinghem, Moonprincess92, Mr. Wizard, CajunBear73, AtomicFire, Second Daughter of Eve, Ace Ian Combat, Daeron Blackoak, and Meca Vegeta.

One last HUGE Thank-you to Dataweaver for doing a Beta Read for each chapter, and giving me ideas that I hadn't even thought of. He kept me on course when I would veer off a little bit. I still can't say "Thanks" enough!!!

Disclaimer: I actually almost forgot this, so I better make the Lawyers happy... I STILL don't own the characters, or the story this was based on...

Epilogue

_They smiled at each other, and then leaned forward, their foreheads touching. The music continued to play as Kim dropped her head a bit, and then looked up at Ron. She smiled, he smiled, and as if on instinct, they moved closer. _

_Could it be that it's true Love,_

_That it's you…_

Both of their lips slightly parted, and in almost one motion together, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable kissed the first of many, many kisses to come.

…x x x x…

The lips of a young sleeping redhead curled into a smile as she dreamed a very… nice dream. Her and a certain blond friend had now become "way more than just friends" in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

After the kiss, they pulled back a bit to look into each others eyes, and Kim saw the face of her young suitor suddenly start to dissolve right in front of her! Ron fell back away from her as his face turned hideous, as if he was synthodrone! Just like… Erika had been.

He fell into a green mass at her feet, and she screamed at the top of her lungs!

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh…!!!" Kim woke up at 3:10 am, her scream echoing throughout her room. Almost immediately, her mom and dad rushed in, wondering just what was going on. Not far behind them were two groggy Tweebs, rubbing their eyes and stumbling along, obviously upset at being wrenched awake in the middle of the night.

"Kimmie! Are you all right"

"Kimmie-cub! What's wrong? Are you OK?"

"C'mon Kim…" The Tweebs chorused. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning! What's going on?"

Kim looked around her room as her entire family had come in as if rushing to her rescue. She sat on her bed breathing hard and clutching Pandaroo with an almost death-like grip.

"It was just a dream… Just a dream." Kim muttered to herself. Then she spoke louder to everyone who now was looking at her with annoyed faces, as if they thought she was a little off her rocker. "Sorry guys. I just… had a nightmare. Please… go to bed. I'm fine now."

The Tweebs sauntered off without another word, and her Dad mumbled "Good Night Kimmie-Cub" as he trudged off to his own bed. But her mother stayed behind with a worried look on her face.

"Kim? Are you sure you're OK?" Her daughter nodded a bit, but Anne could see the worried look on her face. "Want to talk about it?"

Kim thought for a bit, and being that she was still a little keyed up from the nightmare, nodded yes. Her Mother sat down on the bed causing it to squeak a little, and lay a hand on her daughter's knee.

"What was the dream about, dear?"

Kim wasn't sure where to start, but began to talk anyway. "You remember Ron's girlfriend Erika?"

"Yes… She seemed like a nice girl."

"Well… she was a synthodrone that Drakken built to throw us off our games."

"Oh." Anne didn't know what else to say.

"Remember how I came home and put on my Prom dress and left for the dance with Ron?"

"I was kind of wondering about that."

"Anyway… I dreamed about the dance, and our first kiss. Only this time, after we kissed, it was Ron who turned into the synthodrone, and melted!" Her eyes went glossy, and a tear threatened to escape down her cheek.

"Oh Honey… There, there…" Kim's mom said and pulled her daughter into a hug. "At least you know it was just a dream."

"But Mom…" Kim said as she pulled out of the hug. "What does it mean? I don't subconsciously think he's going to… leave me, do I?"

"Oh no Honey… I don't think so at all." The elder redhead took a breath and continued. "Now, I don't remember too much from my psychology courses, but what I do remember is that dreams can be interpreted in many ways. Some are obvious in what they mean, and others are not."

"You're not helping much, Mom." Kim said with a bit of a pout.

"Sorry, Dear. But if you would like my own opinion?" Kim nodded, "Then I would say that you just fear losing him, and in a most frightening way. Now I don't mean literally, as in Ron is going to turn into a synthodrone and melt all over your feet…"

"Eeewww… Mooommm…"

"But that he might not really Love you, like Erika didn't really love him." She paused for a bit to let that soak into Kim's brain, and then continued. "My Mother's Intuition tells me different though. That boy Loves you very much Kim, and I think it's for real. When he brought you home after the dance… he stayed outside our door for a good 10 minutes just standing there after the two of you kissed goodnight, and he had the funniest look on his face. When he finally walked away… I heard him scream out 'Boo-Yah' so loud, I thought that he was going to wake up the neighbors. I know it woke up that dog 'Chompers' a few houses down. He wouldn't shut up for 15 minutes. Didn't you hear him that night?"

"Guess not. I had… other things on my mind."

"I bet you did." Anne said with a knowing smile. "Ron's coming over tomorrow, isn't he?"

"Yeah…" Kim said dreamily.

"If you want… You could tell him about the dream?" She suggested.

"Nah… But thanks Mom… This little talk has helped me out. A lot."

"My pleasure dear. Now go back to sleep. You need your rest now." Anne helped to tuck her only daughter into bed, and then started down the steps out of Kim's bedroom.

Kim called out one last time before her mother was completely gone. "Oh and Mom?"

"Yes?" She said turning to look at Kim.

"What does it mean if I dream about water skiing over a shark?"

The end.

* * *

I'm glad everyone enjoyed this little re-write I devised from "So the Drama". I had mentioned the idea quite a while ago in a Forum topic, and when no one took the ball, I decided to and ran with it...

Laters!


End file.
